Lo Que Diden Sobre Mi
by Basy
Summary: Eriol Hiraguizawa es conocido como el chico mas peligroso y frío del instituto, nadie se atreve a acercarse a él, sin embargo ¡todo cambia con la llegada de la nueva alumna Tomoyo Daidouji! :ExT:
1. El Príncipe del Elizabeth High School

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

**Lo Que Dicen Sobre Mi**

**Capitulo 1. El Príncipe del Elizabeth High School.**

Clow Hiraguizawa era conocido internacionalmente como el mejor inversionista, el mejor empresario y el mejor presidente en cuanto al mundo de las financias. Era un as en su trabajo e inmensamente rico. En todo lo que era su emporio, había que contar además los14 hoteles (todos de cinco estrellas) dispersados por todos los países del mundo y en los paraísos mas soñados por las personas: Cancún, Hawai, California, Sicilia…A todo eso hay que sumarle además los centros comerciales, supermercados, y algún que otro gimnasio de máxima calidad.

Conocido como un empresario de mente fría, algunos no dudaban que también el corazón lo tuviera congelado. Si un trabajador le era ineficaz, lo despedía sin miramientos. A él lo que le importaba eran sus negocios, que fueran eficaces para su público y disponer para ellos lo mejor.

Muchos conocidos del famosísimo empresario comentaban cuanto había cambiado el hombre a raíz de la inesperada muerte de su esposa. Fue una mujer singular, hermosa y caritativa que no dudaba en darle a quien lo necesitara todo su cariño y apoyo. Sin embargo la señora Elizabeth Hiraguizawa, aunque lucho con toda su alma por superar el cáncer de mama que la acechaba desde hacía más de dos años, no pudo con él. Desde aquel momento Clow no fue el mismo.

Había decidido construirle a su memoria un instituto, el cual llamaría Elisabeth High School. Era uno de los mejores instituto de Japón y muchos estudiantes daban lo mejor de sí mismos para entrar en el.

Murió dejando a un marido viudo y a un hijo sin madre.

El señor Hiraguizawa tenía un solo hijo y su nombre era Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Acababa de cumplir los 18 años y asistía al instituto que portaba el nombre de su madre. Sus ojos eran azules y su pelo oscuro, con reflejos color zafiro, eran iguales a los de su padre y era llamado desde su ingreso al instituto El Príncipe Omnipotente e Intocable del Elizabeth High School.

Nadie, ni alumnos ni profesores, discutían sus palabras.

Lo que decía Eriol iba a misa.

Su palabra era ley.

El profesorado no tenía quejas en cuanto a las calificaciones del muchacho, estas brillan por sí misma, pero tampoco podían hacer nada para impedir que el chico llegase a clases a la hora que a él se le antojaba, si no querían sufrir sobre su cuerpo la ira del presidente de los emporios Hiraguizawa.

Quien se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre Eriol Hiraguizawa, desearía estar muerto más que enfrentarse a los abobados y al propio Clow.

Así que no era extraño pensar en Eriol como un Dios. Los alumnos hacían lo posible por alejarse de él, cuanto menos contacto hubiera mejor para ellos. Eriol no solo era el hijo de una importantísima persona, si no también un chico muy, muy peligroso.

Justo cuando ingreso al instituto, un joven que andaba despistado, chocó con él.

-Yo…yo-yo…l-lo siento¡lo siento de verás!- se disculpo el chico. Apenas podía articular palabra y más mudo se quedo aun cuando vio el semblante helado del peli-azul.

Su sentencia estaba dictada.

Como su padre, a Eriol le rodeaba un aire de frialdad estremecedor, era calculador y muy tenaz. Ese aire de impotente y arrogante lo llevaba en la sangre, su perfil era el de un aristócrata inglés. Irónico y sarcástico, cualquier chico que lo molestara (y para él, en el termino molestar también iba incluido miradas poco amables) estaba fuera del instituto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo con las chicas era un poco mas…digamos, tolerante. Sabía el miedo que producía en algunas y el morbo que producía en otras. El chico no pasaba desapercibidos los cuchicheos que se formaban cuando el pasaba por un pasillo atestado de féminas o los sonrojos repentino de cualquier niña a la que hubiera sonreído. Por supuesto que su ego estaba por las nubes, siendo así superior al resto.

En resumen, Eriol era un chico malo. (Uyy, chico malo, xD, el malo maloso xD xD)

* * *

El timbre del instituto anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, los alumnos que llegaban tarde iban corriendo, sin apenas tener aire en sus pulmones, para que el profesor de turno no le echara un sermón a cerca de la puntualidad. Entre ellos se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto.

Una linda castaña de ojos esmeraldas, amable y simpática que con una sola sonrisa hacía derretir a más de uno.

-"Joo¡Otra vez tarde no!"- se quejaba la chica- "¿Por qué diablos el idiota de mi hermano no me llamó?" – Sakura era la menor del matrimonio Kinomoto, su hermano, mayor por 6 años, era un ídolo de masas en su instituto, muchas chicas encontraban a Touya Kinomoto como un amor de hombre- "¿Y que les verán¡Si es odioso!"

Y es que todas y cada una de las mañanas su "querido" hermano le hacía siempre la misma jugarreta, ella le pedía por favor que la despertara para no llegar tarde y el joven galeno se pasaba su palabra por el arco del triunfo, riéndose de ella cuando la veía apurada para llegar a clases.

-¡Buenos Días!- grito, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Los alumnos, nada más verla entrar rompieron en carcajadas.

-Sakura- la delegada del curso, Naoko Yanaguizawa se dirigió a ella- El profesor Terada aun no ha llegado.

La joven cerezo se dejo caer, su correr había sido en vano- ¿Y eso porque?

-Está en la dirección, hablando con la nueva alumna que ingresa hoy mismo en nuestra clase.

Kinomoto dejo su mochila en su asiento mientras respondía a Naoko- ¿nueva alumna?

-Si, ha llegado hace poco a la capital de Japón. Por lo que he oído antes vivía en Osaka.

-Ya podría ser un alumno…y bien guapo- suspiro la trigueña.

-¿Un alumno…y bien guapo?- una voz se dejo escuchar a sus espaldas- ¿Para qué si ya me tienes a mi?

La chica se irritó nada más oírlo, detrás de ella se sentaba su peor dolor de cabeza, su piedra en el zapato, el chico más miserable que había conocido desde hacía años.

Shaoran Li.

-¿Tu guapo?- preguntó con sarcasmo- perdón Li, pero no se si te has mirado a un espejo últimamente.

-Todos los días, mi hermosa Sakura

-Kinomoto, para ti, soy Kinomoto- dijo cortante, y dándole la espalada al chino se sentó en su pupitre deseosa de que el profesor llegara de una buena vez.

Gruñó, aquel era Li, Shaoran Li, de nacionalidad china, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos color ámbar, alto y con un físico atlético, no por ello era el capitán de fútbol. Para Sakura no era más que un chico pedante y presumido, mujeriego a más no poder. Y lo odiaba, desde que lo vio por primera vez no le cayó bien.

Con esa estúpida sonrisa, se creía que podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies… ¡pues estaba muy equivocado sin con ella iba a probar sus técnicas de seducción!

Parecía que el maestro la había escuchado, porque en ese preciso momento entró, seguido de una chica morena.

-Chicos, sentaos- ordenó al ver el revuelo que en la clase había montado- Buenos Días.

-Buenos Días profesor- respondieron al unísono.

-Hoy ha ingresado una nueva alumna, su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, viene de Osaka, espero que os llevéis bien con ella.

La joven dio un paso al frente y realizo una correcta reverencia: Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo, y sonrió, sonrió de una manera que hizo suspirar a más de uno.

-Te sentarás al lado de la señorita Kinomoto, por favor, levante la mano.

Sakura hizo lo que le mando el maestro y así, la joven que se llamaba Tomoyo pudo dirigirse a su pupitre.

En el corto camino que había ente la mesa del profesor y la que ahora correspondía a la nueva alumna toda la clase estuvo en silencio, pendiente de ella. Era una chica realmente bonita, con los ojos como el color de la amatista y el pelo como el ébano, lago y acabado en lindos bucles. La piel era bastante blanca y daba la sensación de ser una chica delicada y de buen corazón con esa cara que parecía decir que no había roto ni un plato en toda su vida.

-Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura- susurró la castaña con una graciosa sonrisa

-Hola, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, y dime Tomoyo, por favor- la recién llegada le correspondió la sonrisa- espero que seamos buenas amigas.

Sakura asintió contenta, percibiendo en el tono de Tomoyo algo de timidez. Normal, era nueva y se encontraba sola- Estaré encantada de serlo.

-Yo soy Shaoran Li- La esmeralda rodó los ojos al ver que el chino también se metió en la conversación por la cara- pero puedes llamarme cariño, mi cielo, amor mío…como desees.

A Tomoyo le recorrió una gota por la frente al ver la actitud del chico: esto…Li esta bien…

-¿Y porque no Li-kun¿O Shaorancito? Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien, lindura- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-No le eches cuenta al degenerado este, está mal de la cabeza.

-¡Oh vamos Sakurita¿No me digas que estas celosa?

-¡Yo?- la chica alzo un poco el tono de voz- jeje, yo celosa de ti…creo que ni estando muerta, Li-kun- Arrastró las ultimas palabras.

Tomoyo miro divertida la escena, parecía que su compañera no tragaba del todo a aquel joven, por lo menos ya había hablado con una de sus compañeras y parecía ser una buena chica.

El mal trago había pasado y es que para Tomoyo aquello era todo nuevo. De estar viviendo en Osaka con sus padres a tenerse que mudar a la capital del país por el traslado de su comercio.

Sus padres eran los encargados de una tienda de regalos propia. Habían decidió mudarse a Tokio para que su única hija recibiera una buena educación y que mejor instituto que el Elizabeth High School.

Abandonó su ciudad natal, sus amigos de toda la vida y su casa para comenzar una buena.

-"Solo espero que el negocio de papa y mama vaya bien"- se dijo la amatista. Pero ya era hora de volver a la clase y dejar las nubes.

Cuando la clase acabó, Sakura se ofreció para enseñarle las instalaciones.

-Ahora tenemos una hora libre y después habrá Filosofía, aprovecharé para enseñarte el instituto.

Tomoyo agradeció enormemente el detalle de su compañera.

-Esperen mis dos damiselas, no podéis ir solas, los buitres os acecharan, yo os acompañaré- El castaño se interpuso entre las chicas.

-¿Los buitres?- preguntó Sakura malhumorada- ¡Habla por ti! - Y dicho esto tomo la mano de la amatista y se la llevo a rastras fuera de la clase.

-En realidad esta loquita por mi, estoy cada día mas seguro- se decía en voz alta el chino, mientras que el resto de la clase lo miraba con cara de "Si claro, eso es lo que tu quisieras"

Sakura llevo a Tomoyo a los distintos gimnasios, hablándole además de todos los clubes a los que se podía apuntar: Yo estoy en el de voleibol, se la pasa muy bien y además soy animadora de nuestro equipo de fútbol. Tú podrías hacer las pruebas para animadora Tomoyo.

-La verdad los deportes siempre se me dieron mal…-Tomoyo sonrió al recordar como en una prueba de atletismo, antes de que sonara el disparo ya estaba cansada- Pero creo que si me apuntare a algún club de canto o coro.

-¿Te gusta cantar?

-Si, es un pasatiempo

-¿Y tocas algún instrumento?

-Bueno, el piano pero muy poco.

-¡Entonces serás bienvenida en el club de coro! Si quieres en el recreo te acompaño para apuntarte.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sakura.

-No hay que darlas, ven te voy a enseñar ahora donde esta la cafetería ¡Es como la de un hotel!

* * *

Un joven oji-azul iba caminando más que tranquilamente por la entrada del instituto. Daba zancadas largas y pausadas, como si no tuviera prisa por llegar a la siguiente clase que estaba por comenzar…total… ¿Qué podía tener de interesante la filosofía? Incluso pensó en ir a la cafetería y exigirle al cocinero que le preparara un desayuno completo, pero esa idea la descarto al no tener ni pizca de hambre.

Aquella mañana se había levantado a las 9, y ya se había perdido la primera hora de clases. Una aburrida clase de lengua con el profesor Terada, cada vez lo tenía mas claro, si ese hombre no hacía sus clases más amenas, estaba por despedirlo.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo se vistió y bajo a desayunar como dios manda, un desayuno con su zumo, su leche, su café, su tostada y todos los manjares que un niño como él tenía derecho a probar antes de asistir a un duro día de instituto.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que te da por aparecer- la voz de Shaoran lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Es que el horario de hoy no me llamaba realmente la atención, pero total, si me quedaba en casa me aburriría el doble.

Shaoran era el único ser del instituto que tenía el suficiente valor como para acercarse a Eriol, es más podía ser su único amigo.

-Amigo, pues deberías de haberte levanto temprano esta mañana.

-¿Y eso porque?- el chico frunció el ceño la sonrisa de tonto que tenía el castaño.

-Ha llegado a nuestra clase una nueva alumna.

-¿Una nueva alumna¿Y que tiene de especial?- preguntó con indiferencia.

-Es preciosa, tiene unos ojos bellísimos, deberías de haberla visto.

-¿Ya le pones los cuernos a Kinomoto sin estar saliendo con ella?

-Eriol- Shaoran se puso serio- saber de sobra que Sakura es la mejor para mí, la única…pero mientras se me resiste no me importa andar de florituras con otras chicas.

-Eres único- el inglés no pudo evitar sonreír por las ocurrencias de su compañero- vamos ya a clases, antes de que al pesado de filosofía se le ponga la vena de la sien a temblar de la rabia.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino a su aula, Shaoran deseando de ver de nuevo a Sakura y a la tal Tomoyo Daidouji, y Eriol deseoso de escoger su víctima para ese día.

* * *

-Y eso es todo, ya te enseñe el instituto completo, las jardines los veras después, durante el recreo.

-Es hermoso ¿Y quien es el responsable del edificio?

-Pues Clow Hiraguizawa.

-¿Hiraguizawa?

-Exacto¿te suena?

-De haberlo visto en revistas y periódicos-. Tomoyo se llevo una mano al mentón, intentando recordar su rostro- dicen que es uno de los hombres mas ricos del planeta.

-Normal, con todos esos negocios que tiene. Este instituto lleva el nombre de su difunta esposa.

-¿A si? No tenía ni idea, creo que es un bonito gesto.

-Si que lo es… ¡ah! Ya que hablamos del señor Hiraguizawa, debo hacerte una advertencia.

Tomoyo la miro preocupada.

-El hijo de Hiraguizawa va a nuestra clase.

-¿Y que con eso?- la amatista pestañeo al ver la importancia que le daba Sakura a una cosa que ella la veía normal.

-Debes tener cuidado con él, es peligroso. Nadie es capaz de acercársele excepto cierto idiota que ya te diré quien es. No es un chico normal, es malo, si haces algo que no es de su agrado ten por seguro que lo mínimo que puede hacer es echarte de la escuela.

-¡Eso es terrible!

-Pero no es lo peor que a hecho, a humillado a tantos alumnos que ya he perdido la cuenta, y todo por ser el hijo de quien es…

-Gracias por haberme advertido, Sakura, ten por seguro de que no pienso acercarme al tal Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Para algo estamos las amigas- dijo Sakura, y entre risas y cuchicheos volvieron al aula.

Abrieron la puerta corrediza y con sorpresa vieron que el profesor Yamamoto ya había llegado y les indicaba a los alumnos que abrieran de una buena vez el libro.

-Sentimos llegar tarde…-se disculpo Sakura.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto, ya me dijeron que estabas con la nueva alumna, pasad las dos y sentaos. Estamos en la página 53- se volvió a la nívea- Eres Tomoyo Daidouji ¿cierto?

-Si, así es…

-Perfecto, ve a tu pupitre.

La joven amatista se dio algo de prisa, no quería que por ser su primer día ya le regañaran. Y tanta fue la prisa que se dio que no reparo en la mirada zafiro que en aquellos momentos la escaneaban.

-Muy bien- anunció el profesor después de estar media hora leyendo a Platón- ya sabéis lo que a mi me gusta los exámenes sorpresa ¿verdad? Pues cerrad ahora mismo vuestros libros y quiero ver encima de la mesa tan solo el bolígrafo.

Toda la clase lanzó un ¿QUEEE? Estaba de broma, probablemente estaba de broma ¡No podía poner un examen sorpresa¡No ese día!

-Profesor, vamos, hay una alumna nueva ¿no puedes tener compasión?- pregunto un chico que parecía estar dormido, Yamazaki.

-Aunque Daidouji sea nueva no importa, así sabré su nivel de filosofía.

A pesar de las quejas de los alumnos el profesor no cedió a quitar la prueba.

-"Mira que tengo mala suerte"- se decía Tomoyo- "Ser el primer día de clases y tener un examen sorpresa…"- si, vale se estaba quejando, pero única pregunta de la que constaba el examen la estaba contestando- "Y para colmo Sakura me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con Eriol Hiraguizawa…¡pero si no se como es! "

Suspiro.

Sin previo aviso vio que su bolígrafo dejaba de escribir… ¡Genial¡Lo que le faltaba¿Tenia que ser en aquellos momentos? Y para colmo no tenía un bolígrafo de recambio.

Se volvió a Sakura con la esperanza de que le prestara uno, pero estaba como ida…en las nubes, en la luna…o ella sabía donde porque por más que la llamaba la joven no parecía escucharla.

Miro a Shaoran, pero este estaba en el mismo plan que Sakura, es más a Tomoyo le dio la sensación de que el muchacho estaba durmiendo…con los ojos abiertos. A saber lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño en aquellos momentos.

Giro su cabeza a la derecha en busca de su otro compañero, el tal Yamazaki. Este chico estaba peor que Li ¡Dormía en clase hasta con los ojos cerrados¡Aquello se pasaba de la raya¿Es que nadie le echaba cuenta al examen?

Solo quedaba su compañero de atrás.

Así que con cuidado de que no la viera el profesor, se giro hacia él. Un joven con el pelo azulado y ojos zafiros cubiertos por unas elegantes gafas, se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el examen. Al menos si que había una persona humana en aquella clase que si que se preocupaba por el examen.

Carraspeo un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que lo veía, no había asistido a las dos primeras horas.

Vio como él si que tenía dos bolígrafos de repuesto sobre la mesa.

-Perdón- hablo todo lo bajito que podía- esto…se me acabo el boli… ¿me podrías prestar uno?

Observo como el joven lentamente iba alzando la vista hasta ella. El resultado fue que se vio atrapada por dos ojos azules fríos como dagas.

-¿Cómo dices?- le hablo el chico en un susurro estremecedor.

-Un bolígrafo…para escribir, es que se me acabo el mío y…

De repente vio como el joven ante ella se irguió en el asiento, en su mirada había reflejado una extraña diversión.

¿Qué le podría ser tan gracioso?

Y además dibujo en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa. Antes de que Tomoyo reaccionara, aquel joven exclamó¡¡Profesor¡Daidouji esta copiando de mi examen!

_Continuará._

¡Hola¿Qué tal estáis? Pues ya me veis a mí, aquí con otro ExT jejeje es que se me vino la idea y ¡pum! No podía aguantar…de veras lo siento, pero bueno, aquí la servidora siempre va a acabar sus fics, así que no preocuparse.

El fic de **Mi Querido Hermanastro** ya mismo subiré otro capitulo, y el de **Sawn Lake** pasado mañana estará listo el segundo capitulo.

**Por favor decidme que tal esta el fic para continuarlo o borrarlo xD, besos a todas -**

Basi O.o


	2. ¿Daidouji una chica dulce e inocente?

**Disclamer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 2¿Daidouji una chica dulce e inocente?

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba parada frente al despacho del director, pero aquello ya le estaba tocando la moral. Primero le acusan injustamente de copiar y segundo le hacen esperar dos horas y media de pie para recibir una reprimenda, por supuesto que también injusta, del director.

Durante aquel interminable tiempo de espera en el interior de Tomoyo Daidouji había crecido un odio irracional hacia aquel que llamaban El Príncipe Omnipotente e Intocable del Elizabeth High School.

Para colmo tenía que soportar las burlas y mofas de todos aquellos alumnos que pasaban por la oficina principal del instituto e incluso las miradas de compasión de algunos.

-"Si piensan que me voy a rendir lo llevan claro"- pensaba Tomoyo. Y es que lo que no sabían los demás, era que Tomoyo Daidouji, además de parecer una chica buena, era también una competidora nata en desafíos como el que se presentaba ante sus ojos: Poner en ridículo al Príncipe Eriol.

En esas dos horas había tenido más que tiempo suficiente para saber que debía contestar con un contraataque, una venganza, y como bien decía su abuelo, la venganza era un plato que se degustaba frío, por lo que no le importaba esperar a que la oportunidad le cayera del cielo.

Sonrió interiormente, mas vale que el niño de papa le tuviera respeto.

Miro el reloj que había colgado en la secretaría, ya iban a pasar tres horas desde que llego a la dirección… ¡Aquello ya era suficiente¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar? Sospechaba que detrás de todo aquello se encontraba cierto oji-azul.

¡Pero bueno¿Tanto era su poder que podía manejar a su antojo incluso al director del instituto?

A cada segundo tenía mas claro que a aquel estúpido debían de darle una lección. Y esa persona sería ella.

Por fin, la puerta del despacho del director se abrió, dando paso a este mismo y al oji-azul tras él, con una prepotente sonrisa en el rostro, parecía el gato que se comió a ratón, feliz por lo hecho.

Si las miradas pudieran matar…

-Señorita Daidouji- la voz del profesor la obligo a apartar la mirada de Eriol- ¿Es verdad lo que me ha estado contando el joven Hiraguizawa a cerca de lo ocurrido en el examen?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos- No se que le ha podido contar… "_ese_" pero es mentira ¡Yo no copie!

-¿Cómo que no?- soltó el níveo tranquilamente y muy sereno- Señor Director, yo le dije la verdad, Daidouji me preguntó a cerca del Mito de la Caverna de Platón, obvio que yo, como buen alumno, me sabía la respuesta y además de eso estoy en contra de los que copian de los exámenes de otros…-añadió esto último arrastrando las palabras pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomoyo estaba que se tiraba de los pelos ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso? Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de la rabia que sentía. Tenía unas ganas irracionales de golpear con ellos la estúpida sonrisa de Eriol. Si, le dejaría bien marcados todos y cada uno de sus nudillos.

-¡Vuelvo a repetir que eso es mentira!- casi grito la joven, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Eriol tuvo que morderse el cachete por dentro para no reír a carcajadas por la actitud de aquella niña: "Será tonta"- pensaba.

-Señorita Daidouji, tranquilícese por favor- le pidió el director- por ser su primer día se lo vamos a pasar por alto, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Qué¿Cómo que me lo van a pasar por alto¡¡De ninguna manera! Eso quiere decir que copie ¡Y yo no lo hice!

-Bah, no seas quejita- intervino Hiraguizawa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, ya encontraba aburrido quedarse allí- te han perdonado ¿no¿Por qué no lo aceptas y punto?- y dicho esto desapareció.

-"¡Maldito Hiraguizawa¡¡Me vengaré¡Juro que me vengaré!"- pensaba Tomoyo con los dientes muy apretados y una vena en la sien mientras abandonaba el despacho de dirección.

* * *

-Eriol, contigo quería hablar yo- el chino había abandonado la cancha de baloncesto nada más ver al peli-negro aparecer por la esquina del patio- ¿Qué tal fue todo?

Sorprendido, vio como su compañero estallaba a carcajadas: Jajaja, esa chica es realmente estúpida, jajaja, deberías de haberla visto ¡Tenía la cara roja de rabia!- incluso se tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos- ¡Nunca la olvidare! Me lo he pasado genial a su costa.

-Pero¿no crees que te has pasado con ella?- pregunto prudentemente Shaoran- Quiero decir, es su primer día y tú nunca has sido así con los nuevos.

-Es que no lo pude evitar, la vi tan inocente pidiéndome un bolígrafo que me obligo a gastarle una pequeña broma (¿Dijo Broma? O.O)

Al castaño le recorrió una gota por la nuca…no se lo decía pero a veces su amigo se pasaba de la raya: Al menos la chica ya sabes quien eres…

-¡Como para no saberlo!

-¿Seguirá en tu punto de mira?

-No, ya me aburrí de ella, probablemente tenga que soportar las burlas de los compañeros, con eso me basta ¿nos vamos a clase?

El joven Li se despidió de sus demás compañeros y siguió a Hiraguizawa hasta la clase, una vez en ella pudo ser testigo de cómo la amatista dirigía una helada mirada al joven delante de él: "Creo que Eriol se equivoca"- pensaba el ambarino-"Esta chica no tiene nada de inocente"

Pero no sería él el que se lo hiciera ver a Eriol, se tendría que dar cuenta él mismo.

Durante la última hora de clases, Tomoyo estuvo más centrada en perfeccionar su plan que en la Historia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se estrujo duramente la cabeza por maquinar algo en contra del que llamaban El Príncipe del Elizabeth High School y tendría que pasar a la historia como la primera alumna que lo ponía en ridículo.

Pasó un tiempo y por fin, una idea se le vino a la mente…una idea brillante.

* * *

Los Daidouji eran propietarios de un comercio que se encontraba en el centro de Tomoeda. Una tienda de regalos y una pastelería.

En Osaka, los pasteles de la señora Sonomi Daidouji eran realmente famosos, todos elaborados artesanalmente y con mucho amor, como solía decir ella misma. Aunque ya no era solamente Sonomi quien se dedicaba a los pasteles pues desde muy pequeña había infundido a Tomoyo el arte culinario de la pastelería y muy pronto los dulces de la amatista fueron tan famosos como los de su madre.

Su padre, Reiji Daidouji era el encargado de la tienda de regalos, buscaba por todos los proveedores los objetos más originales para regalar y además los más antiguos.

Pero aquella tarde Tomoyo se encontraba sola en la tienda, sus padres habían ido a su antigua casa para recoger los últimos muebles y necesitaron de su ayuda para que atendiera la tienda.

Era bastante grande contaba con dos pisos .Ya de por sí ya llamaba la atención el escaparate, exquisitamente decorado por ositos, coches de épocas anteriores y algún que otro pastel de muy buena pinta. Nada más entrar en la tienda, a la izquierda había seis estanterías dobles repletas de objetos y muñecos y tres vidrieras en las que se encontraban las figuras de porcelana y las cosas delicadas.

Y justo en frente de la puerta de entrada estaba situado el mostrador con los pasteles. El segundo piso, sin embargo era utilizado como almacén y además como vivienda, tenía un sofá-cama, un frigorífico y una televisión.

Tomoyo bostezó, ya eran las 8 de la tarde y pronto se acercaba el cierre. Se sorprendió al ver los pocos pasteles que ya quedaban y eso que era el segundo día que abría la tienda en aquella ciudad.

-¿Tomoyo?- una voz familiar la sacó de su mundo- ¡Vaya así que es verdad que tienes una tienda!

La aludida parpadeó, frente a ella se encontraba su compañera trigueña, y no iba sola. Una joven con el pelo cenizo, gafas y ojos avellanas la acompañaba y el bichito de la curiosidad ya empezaba a hacer estragos en la amatista ¿Qué hacía su amiga con un chico como aquel? Obvio que se veía mayor que ellas dos y aunque ni siquiera sabía su nombre, el joven parecía ser amable.

-¡Sakura¡¡Vaya que sorpresa!- exclamó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijeron que tenías una tienda de regalos y dulces y quise venir a verla¿sabes? Tengo un gato un tanto raro, al que le encantan los pasteles y las golosinas- dijo Sakura sonriendo- ¡Ah! Esto, lo siento, déjame presentarte- la joven esmeralda se hizo a un lado- Este es Yukito Tsukishito, amigo de mi hermano, Yukito-san ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es la chica de la que te hable.

-Un placer, Daidouji-san- saludo respetuosamente el joven. Tomoyo correspondió su reverencia con una graciosa sonrisa en el rostro, su amiga Sakura los había presentado con mucha ilusión, demasiada diría ella

-"No será…que a Sakura este chico…"- rió silenciosamente- ¿Esto, dices que quieres un pastel para tu mascota, Sakura-chan?

-Si es posible, si…la verdad venimos de comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche y se me olvido comprarle algo a Kero.

-¡Vaya si que esta acelerada la relación¿No?

Sakura, que por lo general era bastante despistada, enrojeció al momento. Ese comentario por parte de su nueva amiga si que lo había pillado ¿Tanto se le notaba? Temió por que Yukito se hubiera dado cuenta, pero al parecer el joven había decidido ir a ver los regalos de las estanterías para darle privacidad a las niñas en su conversación.

-Esto…Tomoyo…yo…

-No te preocupes, Sakura, mira ¿le gustan a tu gato el pastel de nata y fresas?

-¡Le encanta!

-Entonces toma, te regalo este trozo que sobro.

-¿En serio?

-Claro- sonrió Tomoyo.

-Muchas gracias…pero… ¿en serio se nota tanto?- preguntó finalmente Sakura. Lo que había dicho la nívea hace escasos segundos la había aturdido. Ella no hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie y sin embargo, la morena si que se había dado cuenta.

-Lo que pasa es que yo soy muy observadora, Sakura, no te preocupes…pero…-y añadió susurrando- ¿Si es el chico que te gusta?

La castaña movió frenéticamente la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

La castaña movió frenéticamente la cabeza a los lados.

-Pues te deseo mucha suerte cuando estés preparada para declarártele, se ve buen chico.

-Si…-Sakura se sonrojo- Yukito es muy amable y simpático, siempre me ha gustado…-de repente su rostro se ensombreció- no como uno que yo me sé ¡Ah! Esto… ¿Qué pasó esta mañana en dirección Tomoyo? Cuando llegaste a clases estaba echa una furia y no quise preguntarte.

La ciruelo frunció el ceño: El director no me creyó…

-Ni modo, a nadie cree excepto a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Pero porque¡No me creo que ese tipo no tenga un punto débil!- exclamó impotente la amatista.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...hay no…Tomoyo…no creo que estés planeando algo contra él… ¡Dime que me equivoco!

-No te equivocas

-¿Pero estas loca¡¡Él es hijo de Clow Hiraguizawa!

-Y yo soy hija de Sonomi y Reiji Daidouji- dijo de manera obvia la amatista- ¿Qué con eso Sakura?

-Es muy peligroso Tomoyo, olvida lo que te hizo.

-Mira, puede que yo no tenga no se cuantos hoteles o centros comerciales, pero si que tengo algo más especial que todo eso…-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció por el rostro de la amatista que hizo temblar a la castaña-…los genes de la familia Daidouji- A la cerezo le recorrió una gota por la cabeza, no se podía llegar a imaginar lo que su compañera era capaz de hacer y dio gracias por no tenerla como enemiga- Dime, debe haber alguien a quien Hiraguizawa tema…

-Al director no puedes acudir, ya ves, es Eriol quien lo maneja…

-Ese está descartado y cualquier chico o profesor del instituto…-de manera pensativa Tomoyo de llevo la mano al mentón- Esta mañana me dijiste que Clow Hiraguizawa era la máxima autoridad en el instituto…- los ojos le brillaron.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Creo, Sakura, que ya se a quien teme _mi querido_ Eriol…Mi resultado en el examen de Filosofía…por el suyo de Química.

Sakura miro espantada a Tomoyo…no sería capaz de tanto… ¿O sí?

Por la noche, Tomoyo comió mas de lo habitual, tres tazones de arroz y había repetido también la sopa.

Sus padres la miraban algo asustados: Tomoyo, hija… ¿Estas bien?

-Claro que sí, mama ¿Puedo echarme más tofú?

-Por supuesto ¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?- le preguntó su padre.

-¡Oh! Ha sido muy interesante, me ha gustado el Elizabeth.

Sus padres temblaron al ver como a su hija le aparecía una fría sonrisa en el rostro, mientras miraba a la nada. Decidió irse a dormir temprano, debía guardar energías para un nuevo día en el instituto.

* * *

Al principio, Eriol Hiraguizawa no tenía planeado haber sido tan malo con aquella chica, es más ella no tenía ningún motivo para haber sido tratada así. Pero es que al verla volverse en su asiento, pensó que ante sus narices se encontraba la oportunidad de una nueva travesura, de una nueva broma más para añadir a su larga lista. Y tuvo que probarla en aquella chica. Sin embargo no todo salía como él había previsto. Aquella joven no andaba con miedo por los pasillos y no había tristeza en su rostro por haber sido humillada en su primer día de clases. Al contrario, sonreía dulcemente a todos aquellos que la saludaban y hablaba con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ese carácter suyo lo ponía enfermo.

Ahora que recordaba, se había reído tanto de ella al verla tan desesperada el día anterior en el despacho del director que había pasado por alto el echo de que le gritara.

Y nadie con dos dedos de frente le gritaba al Príncipe del Elizabeth High School: "Esto se pone interesante"- pensó mientras ingresaba al salón.

Aquel día a última hora les darían la nota de Química, y aunque ya sabía que su examen había sido brillante, quería ver con sus propios ojos su mejor marca en aquella asignatura, se encontraba tan feliz que no se dedico en buscar a su siguiente víctima.

En el recreo, de camino a la cafetería vio como un Shaoran era, de nuevo, rechazado por Sakura ¿Es que su amigo no se cansaba nunca? Ya ni recordaba desde cuando le iba detrás a la esmeralda. Jamás le había visto tan persistente con una chica, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la esmeralda era la única chica hasta entonces que lo había rechazado.

-¡Hiraguizawa!- Yamazaki lo llamaba- Vamos a echar unas canastas ¿Te vienes?

-Claro, en un momento estoy en el patio.

Y hubiera sido así de no ser porque una melodía llegó a sus oídos. Curioso se dejo llevar por aquella voz que inundaba el pasillo, jamás, en sus años en aquel instituto la había escuchado y se sorprendió al ver a la dueña.

Tomoyo estaba tan concentrada en su canto que ni se percató de la presencia del oji- azul y este tampoco se molesto por interrumpirla y que dejara de cantar. Era extraño, sus labios no querían abrirse y pronunciar palabras para dejar así a sus oídos escuchar semejante melodía, semejante voz.

Observó el rostro de la chica, sereno y dulce, bajo su vista hacia los rosados labios de ella y sintió como el ritmo se le aceleraba al igual que la respiración. Se sintió extraño, aquel cambio en su interior jamás lo había experimentado y por primera vez tuvo miedo de saber que le pasaba. Sin darse cuenta carraspeo, interrumpiendo así la canción de Tomoyo.

-Hiraguizawa- el escuchar su nombre de su boca lo trajo a la realidad y como pudo disimuló su nerviosismo.

-Daidouji- el Eriol malo hizo su aparición, dibujando así una sonrisa impertinente en el rostro- ¿Qué tal tu día de ayer? Espero que fuera maravilloso.

Para su sorpresa, ella también sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces yo también te deseo que tengas hoy un maravilloso día.

Y antes de que él pudiera comprender sus palabras, la joven abandonó el aula en la que cantaba, todavía con aquella sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Eriol se la quedo mirando…eso había sido la mar de extraño¿Por qué le deseaba un buen día¿Es que no le tenía miedo después de lo que le hizo?

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerzas, si aquella niña no le tenía miedo su fama en el instituto de chico frío y respetable se iría al garete. Y eso no lo podía tolerar, odiaba que Tomoyo no le tuviera el respeto que le tenían los demás y odiaba además su manera de enfrentarlo, siempre con un rostro dulce y amable, con sus ojos amatistas despiertos y juguetones, y a la vez con ese toque sensual… ¿eh¡¡Un momento¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando?

Tuvo que agitar la cabeza bruscamente… ¡_Él _pensando algo así de _ella_? De seguro que el desayuno le había sentado mal.

* * *

-Aquí tengo vuestros exámenes de química- anunció el profesor entrando a la clase y con las pruebas en la mano- Debo decir que hay algunos que me han sorprendido bastante.

La clase entera contuvo la respiración, el profesor se estaba tomando su tiempo para decir las dichosas notas y eso era peor que una muerte a cámara lenta.

Sakura miro a su compañera, ella parecía no estar afectada por el nerviosismo repentino que se apodero de la clase, al contrario, sonreía abiertamente como si acabaran de darle un dulce. Recordó angustiada la conversación que esa misma mañana tuvo con ella.

Flash Back

-¡QUEEE¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA¡¡NO PUEDES HABER ECHO ALGO ASÍ!- gritaba la cerezo por lo que se acababa de enterar.

-Vamos, vamos, Saku, no será para tanto, alguien tenía que darle su merecido a ese niño y ese alguien soy yo- Tomoyo se estiro bajo la sombra del árbol en el que se encontraban y bostezó.

En cambio Sakura era un manojo de nervios¿¡Pero como puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Lo estoy, él es un humano como todos, no es un Dios, como aquí lo tratáis- la amatista empezaba a impacientarse por la actitud tan temerosa de Sakura- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Tomoyo…

-¡No me pongas esa cara de cordero Sakura¡Estoy bien!

-¡Pero no lo estarás cuando acabes el día! Tú no conoces a Eriol, es terrible. Yo he estado en su clase desde la secundaria ¡Es un demente! Estoy segura de que no te perdonara lo que le has hecho. No quiero que te pase nada…- susurró desesperada.

-Tranquila- murmuró Tomoyo, entendiendo al fin la preocupación de su compañera- ese tipo no me pondrá ni una mano encima, eso te lo aseguro…lo que si quiero es que si la cosa se pone fea, te alejes de mí.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No me reproches- interrumpió la nívea, ella sabía el miedo irracional que la esmeralda sentía hacia Hiraguizawa, por lo tanto estaba mas que segura que si Eriol decidía comenzar una guerra, también esta afectaría a Sakura. Lo mejor era que dejaran de hablarse, al menos en el instituto.

Fin Flash Back.

La joven suspiró y volvió a la clase al ver como los demás compañeros ovacionaban a la amatista, por lo visto ella había sacado la mejor nota de todo el curso.

-Enhorabuena, Daidouji, un 9.67, para ser el primero que hace en este instituto de mi asignatura, no lo ha podido hacer mejor.

-Muchas gracias, profesor Kudo- Tomoyo recogió su examen y realizo una reverencia al profesor.

Sonrió al resto de la clase en agradecimiento por sus ánimos (mayoritariamente del publico masculino) escuchándose por encima de todo¡Bravo mi querida ciruelo!- proveniente de Shaoran Li.

-¿Verdad que es genial esta chica?- preguntó el chino a su compañero de al lado. Sin embargo tuvo que tragar saliva. Su compañero, Eriol Hiraguizawa, era la única persona que no había dicho palabra desde que el profesor dijo quien era la persona con más nota en la clase.

El chico parecía que se había tragado una mosca, estaba estático, más pálido de lo normal, pero sin embargo sus ojos eran pura furia, estaban clavados en la figura de la joven Daidouji y un tic comenzó a asomarse en el izquierdo.

Shaoran tembló, Eriol parecía un loco que acababa de salir del loquero y se dijo que lo mejor era dejar a su amigo un rato en paz sin hablarle de cierta peli-negra.

Al inglés le faltaba poco para explotar, era el único de toda la clase que no se alegraba por el resultado obtenido de su compañera ¡Como se atrevió a quitarle el primer puesto?

Nadie le había arrebatado el primer puesto hasta ahora.

¡Aquello era intolerable¿Cómo había sido capaz?

-Hiraguizawa…- Cerró los puños con fuerza al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ella ¿Es que tenía el valor de refregarle por la cara su nota? Pero sin embargo se encontró con aquel ya odiado rostro sonriente de la chica: El profesor te llama.

-Señor Hiraguizawa…- todos los alumnos notaron un temblor en la voz del profesor- Su examen…tengo que hablar con usted.

Aquellas palabras no sonaban bien, más cabreado de lo habitual se dirigió hasta el comienzo de la clase, donde en la mesa del profesor pudo ver unos folios con marcas rojas, con muchas marcas rojas….demasiadas para su gusto…

¿No sería…?

-Debo decirle, Hiraguizawa, que su nota ha sido la que mas me ha impresionado- dijo Kudo entregándole con miedo la prueba de química a Eriol.

Durante unos minutos, en aquella clase no se escuchaba ni la respiración de los jóvenes, todos pendientes del Príncipe del Elizabeth, todos pendientes de su reacción.

Finalmente el joven levantó la vista de la hoja para mirar al maestro.

-Esto debe ser un error- dijo con voz helada.

El hombre retrocedió: Lo…lo siento Hiraguizawa, pero es su examen.

Eriol sintió ganas de estrangularlo y alterado gritó¡¿Me esta diciendo que he suspendido el examen de química?

La clase entera ahogó un grito, Shaoran abrió los ojos enormemente sorprendido ¿Eriol suspender un examen, Sakura se tapo la boca con sus manos por la noticia, pero había una persona que se había cruzado de brazos, deleitándose con lo que en esos instante ocurría en su clase.

-Esto es imposible…-habló con voz de hielo.

-Hiraguizawa…tal vez necesitas repasar más los ácidos-bases, el Ph y la formulación…no se preocupe, haré examen de recuperación.- sugirió el profesor tímidamente. Sabía de la fama del hijo de Clow, temía que en aquellos momentos el joven fuese capaz de matar y temía además de que él fuera su victima.

-¡Esto es imposible!- chilló, haciendo que la clase temblara. Eriol estaba muy enojado y aquello era muy malo para ellos. Algunos incluso entrelazaron sus manos, rezando por que ya sonora el timbre para largarse de allí. Nadie se atrevía a hacer un movimiento en falso temiendo llamar la atención del níveo en aquellos momentos.

-Hiraguizawa entrégueme el examen y así yo…

-¡Cállese!

El peli-azul arrojó su examen despectivamente a la mesa del profesor…había algo que no cuadraba, él estaba más que seguro de haber respondido correctamente las preguntas, es más, había anotado los resultados en una hoja a parte y realizo de nuevo el examen en su casa…volvió a tomar su examen y fue entonces cuando se fijo en la caligrafía de las respuestas. Solo llego a una conclusión

Aquella no era su letra.

Alguien había tenido el valor de coger su examen, borrar sus respuestas y poner unas falsas. El odio y enojo que había en el cuerpo de Eriol iba en aumento a cada segundo ¡Quien¿Quién era el imbecil que se atrevía a falsear su examen?

Solo fue entonces cuando una frase se le vino a la mente: "_Entonces yo también te deseo que tengas hoy un maravilloso día"_

Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ella era la única de sus compañeros que miraba hacía donde se encontraba. Sus miradas chocaron y se sostuvieron, como si estuvieran librando en aquellos momentos una batalla.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba, la sonrisa dulce e inocente de ella.

¡Como se había equivocado al pensar que era una mosquita muerta! Daidouji no era la chica dulce e inocente que su sonrisa solía indicar. Eriol tomo aire, muy bien, así que la amatista quería juego, pues él se encargaría de dárselo.

* * *

Sakura termino de ponerse sus patines en la entrada del instituto mientras seguía reprendiendo a Tomoyo por lo que hizo, la verdad no sabía si admirarla o tenerle compasión.

-En serio, porque no vas y le pides perdón, será lo mejor Tomoyo.

-¡Ja! Ni en broma, jamás he disfrutado tanto con una venganza y ahora no me voy a retractar.

-¡Pero yo te advertí!- exclamó Sakura a lo desesperado- ¡Que estuvieras bien lejos de Eriol Hiraguizawa! Ese chico tiene un serio problema de actitud, en serio es peligroso.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma- murmuró la chica morena ignorando las plegarias de la cerezo. Sakura dio un brinco, rogando a los cielos porque el oji-azul no la hubiera escuchado.

El joven se interpuso en el camino de las chicas: Quiero hablar contigo- se dirigió a Tomoyo arrastrando las palabras, como si fueran cuchillas- a solas.

En menos que se tarda en abrir y cerrar los ojos, Sakura y todo aquel alumno que se encontrara a la entrada del instituto se esfumó, dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Tomoyo con toda la indiferencia que podía, aun siendo su interior un saco de pulgas.

Eriol no respondió, tomándola del brazo la acorraló contra la pared, acercando su cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar: Has escrito tu sentencia de muerte…- jamás en su vida la joven nívea había escuchado voz tan fría como la del chico ante ella, aquello no era buena señal.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba en el instituto se pregunto si habría sido buena idea la venganza. Como le dijo Sakura, ella no conocía a Eriol y no sabía hasta que punto podía ser capaz de llegar. Decían que era un chico malo, peligroso…bueno, ella estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Clavo sus pupilas en las de él pensando en el color tan inusual que tenían sus ojos, un azul oscuro intrigante, profundo que hacía juego con los reflejos de su pelo, liso y algo rebelde. A su nariz llegó el perfume que usaba, una fragancia que le recordaba al mar y que lo hacía oler verdaderamente bien.

-"¿Pero que estas pensando Tomoyo¿Te volviste loca?"- casi se tira de los pelos al estar pensando de esa manera. Eriol con mirada asesina sobre ella, y ella pensando que era atractivo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba!

-Eres una perra- murmuró el chico.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así o…

-¡O qué?- apretó aún más sus manos- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Más bien será al contrario, vas a saber lo que es el infierno, Daidouji.

-¿Si o qué¿Tan malo eres como dicen Hiraguizawa?- preguntó Tomoyo con cierto tono de burla.

-Tú misma me lo dirás, cuando te marches de este instituto con el rabo entre las patas- decía al tiempo que dibujaba una cínica sonrisa en su rostro- Nadie se ríe de un Hiraguizawa.

-Lo mismo de un Daidouji.

Sostuvieron frías miradas durante unos segundos.

Bien, aquello era una guerra en la que los dos podían jugar.

**Continuara.**

¡Hola gente! Vaya, primero que nada…JAMAS en mi vida pensé que este fic iba atener tan buena aceptación… ¡ahora incluso me da miedo de seguir la historia por defraudarlos! No se… tal ves este capitulo no guste tanto como el anterior, eso el algo que ustedes me debéis de decir, ojala que si que os haya gustado. Yo si que tuve una relación de llevarnos a matar con un chaval en la secundaria, nos llevábamos fatal, a morir jaja, pero bueno, maduramos y enterramos el hacha de guerra xD.

En un reviwe me dijo una amiga mía que el Eriol y la Tomoyo de este fic le recordaba a Makino y Domioji de Hana Dori Yango, pues si mi prima tiene estos comics y tal vez me recree en esta pareja para hacer el fic, la verdad os lo recomiendo, Domioji es genial .

Como podéis ver, Tomoyo también puede considerarse una chica mala, jaja haber quien es el que gana estar pequeña batalla. Y bueno, Shaoran y Sakura, aunque quedan relegados a un segundo plano, también habrá de esa pareja, ya veréis la cara del chino cuando se entere de que "su" Sakura esta enamorada xD

**¡Espero que os haya gustado y que no has haya defraudado el segundo capitulo!**

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por vuestro apoyo, eternamente agradecida:

Basi O.o


	3. Una guerra es cosa de dos

**Disclamer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 3: Una guerra es cosa de dos.**

Aquella mañana ni siquiera sonó el despertador, su dueña se había levantado mucho antes de la hora marcada, se había duchado y vestido con el reglamentario uniforme y había bajado a desayunar.

Sonomi Daidouji miraba a su hija con una gota recorriéndole la frente… ¿Desde cuando Tomoyo comía tanto? Si seguía así probablemente su talla de pantalón aumentaría por duplicado: Tommy…cariño…

-¡Quiero más arroz! - interrumpió la chica a su madre. No espero a que la mujer, bastante sorprendida, le volviera a llenar su tazón por tercera vez.

-Tomoyo ¿Por qué comes tanto? Desde que ingresaste a esa escuela no paras de comer…incluso más que tu padre.

-Tengo que guardar fuerzas mama, eso es todo.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada?- Sonomi había dejado sus quehaceres para sentarse frente a su hija y analizarla con la mirada- Me tienes preocupada Tomoyo.

La amatista dejo de comer por un instante, devolviéndole a su madre la mirada: Yo estoy bien, solo que en ese instituto exigen mucho y como he entrado un poco después tengo que ponerme las pilas y ser la mejor.

-¡Pero si ya sacas unas notas excelentes hija¡Me asombraste con tu calificación en química!

Tomoyo tuvo que morderse el cachete por dentro al recordar la cara de su odiado enemigo al recibir su examen de química el día anterior. Muchos decían que la venganza era además de un plato frío, muy dulce.

Y eso era algo que ella había verificado.

-Tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde- dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla y le dejo recuerdos para su padre, que ya se había marchado al negocio familiar.

Durante el camino al Elizabeth High School sus nervios iban en aumento, no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber puesto en ridículo al Príncipe de aquel instituto. Era algo, según le dijo Sakura, que nadie hasta ahora había echo y estaba cien por cien segura de que su nombre pasaría a los anales de la historia de aquella escuela. Además se había prometido que si el estúpido de Hiraguizawa le respondía su afrenta, ella también lo haría.

**No por nada una guerra era cosa de dos.**

En Osaka muchos chicos la apodaron "Diablilla de Cara Dulce" y es que las personas la prejuzgaban al ver su delicada apariencia. El resultado era que se llevaban la impresión de su vida al ver que, efectivamente, Tomoyo Daidouji era una diablilla muy peligrosa.

Y eso mismo le había pasado a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- ¡Tomoyo!- escucho gritar su nombre a su espalda.

-Buenos días Sakura- la nívea vio con sorpresa como su compañera esmeralda era la preocupación en persona- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Q-Que fue lo que te dijo El Príncipe ayer?- preguntó temerosa.

Tomoyo estalló a carcajadas y entre hipidos pudo articular: ese niño de papa no me dijo nada del otro mundo jajaja.

-¡No es motivo de risa Tomoyo!- exclamó su amiga mas asombrada por como se lo tomaba la morena que preocupada- ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa es terrible!

-Pues ya somos dos, ese niñato no podrá conmigo Sakura-chan, ayer firmamos una declaración de guerra.

Al escuchar lo que dijo la chica Daidouji, la castaña se puso tensa¿U…Una declaración de guerra…?

-¿Estarás en mi bando, no?- bromeó Tomoyo.

-¡UNA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA A HIRAGUIZAWA¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA ?- gritó la esmeralda viendo con impotencia como su amiga hacía un gesto de despreocupación con las manos.

-Y dale con lo mismo…-Tomoyo suspiró- Eriol es un chico como otro cualquiera, tiene sus puntos débiles como todos y también puede salir perdiendo. No es un dios como os hace ver a ustedes, es humano.

-Pero es un humano muy malo- Sakura se paro frente a la nívea y le tomo la mano- no quiero que te pase nada- le rogó poniéndole ojitos de bambi- en muy poco tiempo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas…no quiero verte marchar del instituto…

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida: no lo haré Saku, te lo prometo…pero dime ahora ¿Qué tal con el joven Tsukishiro?

Kinomoto paso por todas las tonalidades rojas posibles: yo…este…bueno…en realidad…

-¿Desde siempre te ha gustado?- preguntó curiosa por la actitud de su amiga cuando hablaban del peli-gris.

-Si…desde siempre…es amigo de mi hermano mayor de toda la vida y por eso tengo miedo de que me vea como una hermana menor.

-Estoy segura de que te ve como la chica dulce que eres Sakura- sonrió Tomoyo dándole confianza a la trigueña- ¿como lo conociste?

Sakura se quedo mirando fijamente uno de los cerezos que adornaban la calle, su mente voló hasta años atrás. Sin embargo ese recuerdo había sigo agridulce.

_Flash Back._

Una jovencita de unos 10 años patinaba alegremente por una de las calles de su ciudad natal. Le encantaba patinar sobre todo en aquella época del año. Primavera. En la cual las calles estaban atestadas de flores y pétalos.

Decidió darse una vuelta por el Parque Pingüino, de todas formas no era tan tarde, aún había luz en las calles.

Había muchas parejas dadas de la mano y padres con sus hijos jugando, aprovechando las horas que ya le quedaban de sol. También había unos chicos jugando al fútbol con varias chicas de su misma edad gritando algo parecido a "¡Li, eres el mejor!"

Era extraño, pero de algo le sonaba ese nombre. Como tenía mucha sed fue a beber a una de las fuentes que había en el parque, deleitándose con el agua fresca que salía de ella.

-¡Cuidado !- escucho un grito a su espalda.

Mas despistada que nunca la joven cerezo se volvió, haciendo así que un balón de fútbol salido de la nada se estampara fuertemente en su rostro y perdiendo el conocimiento por el impacto.

Escuchaba una voz muy dulce en la lejanía, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de quien podía ser. Se podía notar perfectamente el halo de preocupación en la voz.

-¡Chica¡¡Despierta! - se oía decir- ¡Despierta por favor!

-¿La he matado?- escuchó la voz de otro chico mucho mas joven.

-Para nada, tan solo se ha conmocionado por el golpe, parece que ya despierta.

La vista estaba borrosa, la cerezo tan sólo distinguía dos figuras frente a ella. Intentó levantarse pero una gentil mano se lo impidió: Quédate un rato tumbada, será lo mejor- Después de sobarse los ojos con las palmas de las manos, pudo ver a su izquierda a un atractivo joven peli-gris que le sonreía afablemente. ¿Quién podría ser él? Estaba totalmente desorientada- No te preocupes, has recibido un golpe eso es todo, no ha sido nada grave, dime ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

-Dos.

-¡Entonces estas perfectamente bien pequeña!- exclamó con una linda sonrisa el joven de gafas.

Sakura parpadeó, en su vida había visto sonrisa tan bonita, noto como los nervios se apoderaban de ella… ¿Serian las secuelas del golpe!

-¡Menos mal! - la joven Kinomoto volteó a su derecha, otro chico, de su edad, se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella y con un balón de fútbol en las manos- ¡siento mucho lo que te hice¡¡Fue sin querer!

-Tu cara…-murmuró Sakura sin echarle cuenta a lo dicho por el chico de la pelota- Me suena…Shaoran…eres Shaoran Li de la clase 5-B.

Un lindo castaño de ojos ámbar asintió con las mejillas subidas de tono.

-Así que estáis en el mismo colegio- habló el peli-gris- Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro, encantado

-Sa-Sakura Kinomoto- dijo la castaña una vez incorporada- siento haberte preocupada Tsukishiro-san- y realizó una correcta reverencia.

-¿Kinomoto¿Tú eres la hermana de Touya Kinomoto?

-Así es- dijo una ya MUY sonrojada Sakura.

-Él esta en mi clase, somos compañeros ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¡De verdad ?- preguntó bastante emocionada.

-Claro- Y ofreciéndole una mano como todo caballero, bajo la mirada de un atento ambarino, al que las esmeraldas de la chica dejo totalmente cautivado…solo que ella no lo sabía.

Aquel había sido un día especial para la chica trigueña, conoció hasta el que ahora había sido su primer amor…y también al que había sido su horma en el zapato, por un lado había conocido a Yukito, que casualmente era amigo de su hermano mayor y por otro, a Shaoran Li, que aunque ya lo conocía de habladurías de sus compañeros como un mini-gigoló, no lo conocía en persona.

_Fin Flash Back._

-¿Conociste el mismo día a los dos?- preguntó curiosa Tomoyo

-Ya ves... desde entonces Li no me deja en paz. El día siguiente al del accidente estuvo esperándome en la puerta de mi clase para decirme… _"¡Te amo Sakura!" _¡Será idiota!

La amatista estalló en carcajadas: Pues si que lo tienes enamorado¿Y todavía persiste?

-¡Todavía! El muy pesado…-la esmeralda hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Será por algo- murmuró Tomoyo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-¡Dímelo Tomoyo!

-Nada, yo no he dicho nada- rió Daidouji.

Las dos chicas iban andando tranquilamente, llegaron al instituto sin ser conscientes de las miradas que los demás alumnos lanzaban sobre Tomoyo. Algunos de admiración, otros de miedo y muchos compasión hacia la joven por saber lo que se le venía encima.

-Esta vez fue Yukito el que me ayudo con los deberes- informaba Sakura a su amiga mientras se ponía las zapatillas reglamentarias del instituto.

-Entonces no tendrán ni un…-Tomoyo se quedo callada, con la puerta de su taquilla abierta, mirándola con bastante sorpresa.

-¿Paso algo Tomoyo?

-La guerra…ha estallado…-susurró la amatista.

Sakura frunció el ceño… ¿A qué se refería su compañera? Pero lo supo nada mas ver la taquilla de ésta…¡Estaba vacía¡No había ni rastro de las zapatillas de Tomoyo! y sabía perfectamente quien era el causante de ello.

-To…Tomoyo…

- Esta bien Sakura…nos vemos a la salida ¿si?- dijo la nívea mientras se dirigía a su clase aun sin las zapatillas. Era obvio quien las tenía y no quería que Sakura, por estar con ella saliera perjudicada.

A grandes pasos llego a su salón, y con mirada decidida se dirigió a asiento de su enemigo, el Príncipe Eriol.

-¡Tú!- exclamó furiosa nada mas verlo- ¡Mis zapatillas!

Eriol volteo su cara lentamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba una alterada amatista y sonrió "angelicalmente": _Mí querida_ Tomoyo-chan ¿Cuál es el problema de tu enfado?

-"¡Eso¡Y encima cachondeo!"-pensaba irritada la morena- Mis…zapatillas…devuélvemelas…-un tic comenzó a asomarse por el ojo izquierdo de Tomoyo.

-Te juro que yo no las tengo- hizo una mueca despreocupada- será mejor que vayas a preguntarle a algún profesor, ellos deben saber.

La clase entera tembló al ver un aura maligna rodear a Tomoyo dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores y temiendo no cruzarse en el camino de la chica.

-"Me vengaré… ¡claro que me vengaré!"

Sin embargo mas fueron las ganas de vengarse de Tomoyo al enterarse de que sus profesores no sabían nada a cercad e unas zapatillas perdidas…mas concretamente de sus zapatillas perdidas. Por nada del mundo se atrevían a ayudarla, no vaya ser que por un descuido el hijo del magnate inglés se enterara y los despidieran en el acto. Por tanto Tomoyo tuvo que volver a su clase sin zapatillas y con un enfado mayor que el anterior.

-Señorita Daidouji ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó la maestra de turno, al ver que la chica llegaba tarde a su clase.

-Pues resulta que algún gracioso me ha…robado mis zapatillas reglamentarias- informó a la profesora haciendo énfasis en la palabra "gracioso"

-Después de mi clase irá a buscarlas, ahora siéntese y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Tomoyo ni se molestó en contestar, camino hasta su pupitre con la vista fija en él, para evitar ver la mirada burlona que en aquellos instantes le dirigía Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Muy bien, abran los libros de texto por la página 52, tomad apuntes mientras explico las leyes de Mendell

La amatista llevó su mano derecha al lateral de la mesa, donde solía colgar su maleta. Pero por más que se inclinaba para cogerla, no había manera, no conseguía agarrarla. Miró para ver si se había caído al suelo…pero…¡ni rastro¡Su maleta tampoco estaba! Por lo que sus libros tampoco.

Cerró los puños con rabia.

-Maestra…-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora Daidouji?

-Alguien…me ha quitado mi mochila y mis libros- anunció al tiempo que escuchaba detrás de ella una risita diabólica.

-¿Cómo que alguien¿Y si se te han olvidado en la sala de profesores?

-Tal vez usted tenga razón ¿Me da permiso para ir a búscala?

-Vaya, pero no se demore tanto.

-Muchas gracias- y desapareció por la puerta.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritar en aquellos momentos de la cólera que sentía. No se lo había dicho a la profesora, pero estaba cien por cien segura de que había dejado sus cosas en su pupitre antes de ir en busca de sus zapatillas. ¡Maldito Hiraguizawa! Todo esto era cosa suya, el muy cobarde no se atrevía a enfrentarla cara a cara, no, lo suyo era esconder lo que le pertenecía para luego tenerla como alma que lleva el diablo buscándolas de un lado para otro.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta al mirar por una de las ventanas que daban al patio…en la gran fuente de este se podía distinguir una manchan marrón.

-No…no me lo creo…-fue lo único que pudo articular la amatista

Lo siguiente que encontró fue el libro de Literatura…totalmente mojado. Se preguntaba si se podía volver a usar. Siguió buscando en la fuente sus libros, se había remangado la chaqueta y la camisa y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines para poder buscar más cómodamente las cosas en el agua.

Vaya, el cuaderno de matemáticas…este si que estaba totalmente inservible.

¡Anda! Mira tú por donde¡Había encontrado sus zapatillas!

Maldijo en su interior mil veces, maldijo al Príncipe de Elizabeth High School y a sus súbditos, por que estaba segurísima de que esto no lo había echo él solito. Pero si Tomoyo pensaba que ahí había acabado la cosa…estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando al fin encontró todas sus pertenencias y regresó a clases la profesora le formó la de "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", es decir, el peor sermón de su vida. Y para colmo tuvo que aguantar las risas de unos y de otros.

Además en el recreo, estaba dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de los alumnos y comer su almuerzo apaciblemente, pero…¡Su fiambrera fue llenada de hormigas!

-¡Esto ya es intolerable!- le dijo enfadada y con hambre a Sakura durante uno de los cambios de clase- El muy estúpido se escuda en otros para que hagan el trabajo sucio.

-Yo…-Sakura se puso a hacer pucheros.

-¡Oh vamos ! No te me pongas a llorar, por favor- intentó calmarla- tampoco es que sea el fin del mundo.

-Te envidio Tomoyo ¡Eres muy fuerte!

La aludida sonrió agradecida, al menos si que podía hablar con alguien de aquel instituto, aunque con algo de miedo. Por nada del mundo quería que a su amiga Sakura le pasara algo, porque ya sería cuando la sangre correría por las aulas y pasillos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si están aquí mis niñas preferidas- Shaoran Li hizo su aparición, con el fondo repleto de rosas y una sonrisa profident en el rostro- ¿Qué tal estas dulce Sakura?

-¡Kinomoto¡Soy Kinomoto¿Es que nunca te cansas?

-¿De ti?- hizo una pose de señorito- Nunca, mi amada flor.

Sakura inflo los mofletes, disgustada¡¡Déjate de tonterías!- y murmurando cosas nada favorables sobre Li entró al aula.

-Creo que Sakura tiene razón- le dijo la amatista una vez quedaron a solas.

-¿El que?

-Que te dejes de tonterías, es que no…- la chica no pudo continuar, algo había impactado en su cabeza y espalda… ¿pero que demonios?

Al darse la vuelta vio como unos chicos salían corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de ella.

-Daidouji…-susurró Shaoran muy serio- tu pelo…

La chica se llevo una mano a su cabellera y noto como algo pringoso se resbalaba por esta: Huevos…me han tirado huevos…

Aquellos chicos le habían tirado tres huevos crudos… ¿pero porque¿Por qué diablos se metían con ella esos alumnos¿Qué les había echo a ellos?

La rabia contenida aumentó.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, Sakura con lágrimas saltadas iba a ir a socorrerla, pero ella con la mirada la paró. Sabía que era muy débil, por lo que duraría en el instituto muy poco.

Esa batalla debía librarla ella sola, aunque en el bando enemigo hubiera mas gente de la cuenta. El siguiente maestro llegó, pero hizo caso omiso al ver el estado lamentable de la chica Daidouji, le dijo con indiferencia que podía ir a cambiarse de ropa si así lo deseaba, pero que corría el riesgo de perder una clase.

Tomoyo no le dio importancia a lo dicho por el profesor, tenía que quitarse esa peste ha huevos crudos de encima ahora mismo.

Miro el interior de la clase, pero sin embargo no había rastro del ojiazul: "Es una rata"- se dijo a si misma- "Un cobarde que no da la cara"

Una mayor sorpresa se llevo al ver, que el uniforme de repuesto que tenían todos los alumnos del Elizabeth High School estaba hecho un desastre. Lo habían cortado y quemado, por lo que había quedado inservible.

Así que esto es lo que hacía el chico malo de Eriol…acabar con los recursos de sus victimas y obligarlas a dejar el instituto…¡pues ella no se iba a rendir! Ella era la "Diablilla de Cara Dulce"

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Y no solo estaba más que enfadada, también tenía hambre…y Tomoyo Daidouji con hambre era la chica más peligrosa de todo Japón.

Se quitó la chaqueta llena de huevos crudos y se lavo el pelo como pudo: "Me las pagara, ese Hiraguizawa se va a enterar"

Tan solo lo había visto a primera hora de aquel fastidioso día, y después no volvió a aparecer, pero sospechaba donde el muy imbecil podía estar. Así que decidida a escarmentarlo se dirigió a la cafetería del instituto.

Y allí estaba él, con su semblante apacible degustando un plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa, con mucha salsa de tomate y rodeado de todos sus secuaces.

Nada mas aparecer Tomoyo, todos los que en aquellos momentos se encontraban en la cafetería guardaron silencio, incluyendo cocineros, tan solo se escuchaba los pasos de la chica.

-¡Tú!- exclamó enfadada nada más verlo- ¡Te estaba buscando!

Eriol, sin embargo, mantuvo su atención en el plato de comida ante él.

-¡Es que no puedes enfrentarte a mi tú solo?- gritó Tomoyo.

El peli-azul alzó la vista hacia ella, disfrutando de su lamentable estado: Te ves mal, Daidouji…-murmuró, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran. La amatista apretó los puños- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-¡Tu lo sabes bien¡No seas cínico¡¡Me han quitado mis zapatillas, mis cosas están inutilizables porque lo han tirado a la fuente del patio, me han tirado huevos y me he quedado sin uniforme de repuesto¡¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!

-¿Por mi culpa dices?- preguntó indiferente.

-¡POR TU CULPA¡Eres un maldito! No eres un Dios si eso es lo que piensas, más bien diría que eres el payaso de este instituto ¡UN IMBECIL! Pobre infeliz que no tienes otro pasatiempo que atormentar al que no te gusta ¡Estúpido!- con cada palabra que decía a Tomoyo se le iban agolpando más y más rencor y rabia.- ¿Dices que eres el Príncipe de este instituto? Más bien eres un bufón- y dicho eso último cogió el plato de espaguetis del níveo y se lo derramó por encima.

Todos los alumnos ahogaron una exclamación, unos empezaron a temblar, otros aplaudieron interiormente la acción de Tomoyo, pero todos sabían que le chica se había equivocado en poner en ridículo a aquel chico…no por nada tenía aquella fama de niño malo.

Eriol simplemente no se lo podía creer, sentía en su cabeza la salsa de tomate deslizarse y los espaguetis cayéndole por los hombros. Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle algo así en público. Nadie…hasta aquel día. Apretó las mandíbulas y frunció el ceño, todos los de su alrededor temblaron al ver la mirada fría tras aquellas gafas. Tomoyo sin embargo se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a correr. Ella sabía que había metido más aún la pata, pero no podía permitir que la humillaran de aquella manera, el niño Hiraguizawa debía de aprender la lección de algún modo u otro.

Escuchó que el timbre de salida tocó en aquellos momentos

¡Estaba salvada!

¡Si ahora se iba a casa corriendo Hiraguizawa se olvidaría de ella!

Corrió hasta el ascensor, primero debía ir a clases ha recoger rápidamente sus cosas. Ni siquiera había visto la cara del chico cuando le había cubierto con espaguetis y salsa de tomates, pero supuso que debía verse gracioso. Sonrió al imaginárselo.

Las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrarse, pero algo las interrumpió, haciendo que se volvieran a abrir violentamente.

Frente a ella se encontraba Eriol, su pelo y hombros cubiertos de espaguetis y su rostro y ropa manchados de salsa de tomate…pero lo que alertó a Tomoyo fue la mirada fría y peligrosa con que la observaba.

Si las miradas matasen, Tomoyo ya habría muerto unas 50 veces.

Para su sorpresa vio como Eriol entraba en el ascensor, de modo que las puertas por fin estuvieron cerradas. Contuvo la respiración, ese loco estaba mas que cabreado ¡sería capaz de cualquier cosa!

Para colmo no tenía escapatoria alguna. El oji-azul había pulsado el botón rojo en el que ponía "parada de emergencia" y ahora el ascensor no se movía para nada…lo peor, ni siquiera nadie podía escucharla si gritaba.

Eriol la agarró del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo directamente¡¿Cómo te has atrevido!- miro con toda su furia helada a Tomoyo, queriendo infundirle miedo, terror… ¡debía respetarle!- ¿Qué yo he sido el que le ha hecho todas esas desgracias¡¡Tú has empezado!

-¿Qué yo he empezado?

-¡Si¡¡No sabes la bronca que me echo mi padre al llegar a mi casa con esa nota en química¡Me reprendió¡Me gritó que con esas notas no iba a ir a ningún lado¡¡Tú has sido la que ha comenzado!

-¿Tu padre te grito?

-¡Si!

La chica lo miro seriamente sin responder nada durante unos segundos, sin embargo la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro: pfff…jajajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse.

Eriol la miro entre lo sorprendido y enfadado… ¡es que no se asustaba ni aunque el se propusiera asustarla¿¡Y de que se reía esa loca? Él estaba echo una furia…y ella… ¿riéndose de él? Y vaya una deliciosa risa, fue extraño, pero se sintió bien al oírla reír y aunque tenía el pelo desarreglado, la ropa manchada y arrugada y olía a huevos crudos, ante él estaba la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Sorprendido por esos pensamientos se vio obligado a preguntar¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Es que…es que…jajaja ¡Estas muy gracioso! Cubierto de espaguetis Jajaja- ya no le importaba que el que estuviera con ella fuera Eriol Hiraguizawa, tenía ganas de reír, de desahogar toda esa presión que tenía acumulada durante el día.

El joven se quedo mirándola con cara de "esta niña se ha escapado del loquero" ¿Gracioso, por Kami, era la primera vez que le decían que él estaba gracioso.

La joven ya había dejado de reír, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y notando así su…cercanía.

Eriol seguía acorralándola contra la pared del ascensor en una posición bastante…comprometedora. Él pareció entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Tomoyo en aquellos instantes y se apartó bruscamente, ocultando con habilidad un leve sonrojo (que mono xD)

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- murmuró mientras se quitaba un largo espagueti de su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Lo mismo puedo decir yo!

-Ya empezamos

-¡No! Ya empezamos tú, señorito Príncipe- frunció el ceño la nívea.

Eriol opto por dejarlo ahí, ya estaba cansado, sucio y con ganas de irse a casa, así que volvió a presionar el botón rojo de "parada de emergencia" para poner el ascensor en marcha y volver a casa.

Pero el ascensor no se puso en marcha.

Un nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

Volvió a presionarlo.

Pero nada.

Otra vez.

Y nada.

Una vez más.

Nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tomoyo a su espalda.

-El ascensor…

-¿Si?

-El ascensor…

-¿Qué le pasa al ascensor?

-Se ha estropeado…

Tomoyo tardo unos segundos en comprenderlo…el ascensor, había dicho Hiraguizawa, se ha estropeado, había dicho Hiraguizawa…lo cual quería decir…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó Tomoyo.

**Continuara**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo…si pensaba que este verano iba a tener tiempo libre, iba lista…¡no tengo tiempo para nada! Lo único que hago es trabajar y dormir, trabajar y dormir u.u

Os aviso, si queréis ganar algo de dinero ¡No trabajéis en el Mc Donals!

Es muy cansado…u.u

Pero bueno, intentare actualizar lo antes posible, se que siempre digo eso, pero esta vez será así, es que veréis, creo que ya falta poco para que cumpla un año en esta pagina y por lo menos, el fic Mi Querido Hermanastro, quiero acabarlo el mismo día que lo empecé jeje xD.

Muchas gracias a todas/os las/os que se habéis leído este siguiente capitulo, no ha pasado gran cosa, pero para el siguiente la situación entre Tomoyo y Eriol esta que arde jajaja, además ¡aparecerá Clow Hiraguizawa¡¡Que miedo! u.u

**Un beso a todas/os, os estoy muy agradecida n.n **

Y ahora, esta servidora se va a la ducha, que me queda una hora y media para ir al trabajo xD

**Se despide**

**Basi O.o**


	4. En el ascensor

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 4. En el ascensor**

Tomoyo Daidouji, una chica de 18 años, pelo largo, negro y con bucles en las puntas, ojos amatistas y piel pálida como la porcelana. Una chica bonita que destacaba por su sencillez y simpatía. Una chica que podía enamorar a cualquier chico que se propusiera, una chica que en aquellos momentos estaba, LITERALMENTE, echa una piedra.

-"El ascensor…se ha estropeado…"- aquellas cinco palabras que podían sonar inofensivas para el resto de la humanidad, excepto para los claustrofóbicos claro está, habían matado a la pobre niña.

No es que tuviera miedo a los espacios cerrados, ni mucho menos, solo que en aquel ascensor, estaba él, el ser humano mas rastrero e inútil del planeta, según pensaba ella.

Y esa persona era…Eriol Hiraguizawa, Príncipe del Elizabeth High School, ni más ni menos.

Tomoyo parpadeo repetidas veces seguidas… ¿Qué el ascensor se había quedado parado con ellos dos dentro¿Qué se había estropeado con ELLA y ERIOL en su interior?

¡¡EL MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO!!

EL (Eriol)

Y

ELLA (Tomoyo)

¡¡EN EL ASCENSOR!!

¡¡SOLOS!!

-¡¡Socorro¡¡Que alguien me ayude¡¡Socorro¡Estoy atrapada con un maniaco pervertido sexual¡¡Ayúdenme!!- comenzó a gritar como una posesa aporreando la puerta de metal del ascensor- ¡¡Tiene que escucharme alguien¡¡Ayuda!!

-Oye…-escucho a su espalda la voz de su acompañante- ¿A que viene eso de "maniaco pervertido sexual"?

-¿¡Me vas a decir que no es verdad!?- seguía gritando la chica al tiempo que seguía dando puñetazos (si, puñetazos) a la puerta- ¡¡Ábrete maldita!!

-Si intentas abrir la puerta de esa manera, déjame decirte que es imposible

-¿QUE? –Tomoyo estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Estas puertas tienen un mecanismo de alerta, cuando el ascensor se estropea se cierran automáticamente las puertas y no se abren hasta que el técnico encargado las arreglen.

-¡Pues arreglémoslas nosotros!-exclamó Tomoyo con desesperación.

-No se puede

-¿¡PORQUE!?

-Porque se tiene que hacer desde afuera.

El mundo es cruel.

Tomoyo sintió que el ascensor se transportaba a un lugar donde reinaban el frío y la nieve, lo cual quería decir que se había quedado helada, como miles de cubitos de hielo, al escuchar la fortuita noticia que le acababa de dar el níveo. Lajoven volvió de su mundo nevado al real¿¡Y me vas a decir que eso es una medida de seguridad!?- pregunto irónicamente.

-Si, cuando el ascensor no funciona las puertas se cierren y no permiten que los alumnos, que estarían afuera, las abran de ninguna manera- dijo esto ultimo arrastrando la palabras- así que deja de hacer esfuerzos inútiles, que no te servirán para nada.

-¿¡Y que vamos a hacer!?

Eriol se sentó en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿¡Eso!?- preguntaba Tomoyo incrédula al tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Eso

La amatista le dio la espalda, tomo aire y apretó los puños¡¡Socorro¡¡Que alguien me ayude¡¡El estúpido pervertido me quiere meter mano¡¡Soy una chica indefensa¡¡Socorro!!

Al oji-azul le resbalo una gota por la frente….aquella chica era muy…cabezota y seguía llamándolo pervertido, añadiendo además la palabra "estúpido"… ¿pero porque se empeñaba en llamarlo así? Él desde luego no sería pervertido con ella porque ¡ni la miraría: "Para nada es mi tipo"- pensaba- "tan ruidosa, infantil, cascarrabias, con ese olor a huevos podridos, con esa camiseta que se pega a su cuerpo, marcando unas curvas bastantes interesante y ese cabello revuelto, que parece que me invita a acariciarlo…¡¡Pero en que demonios piensas Eriol!!"- exclamó mentalmente y muy muy sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos a cerca de Daidouji.

Ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, su rival y no una chica de ojos amatista y linda a la vista…¡¡ era una víbora!! De eso estaba seguro.

Bostezo, alejando esos pensamientos (pervertidos, por cierto) de su mente y sin darle la menor importancia al asunto. Solo tenia que esperar una hora a que lo sacaran de allí, no por nada era el hijo del propietario de aquel prestigioso instituto. De seguro que ya lo estaban buscando.

-¡¡Socorro!!

Ah…Daidouji seguía en las mismas…aquella iba a ser una hora bastante larga.

* * *

-So…socorro… ¿hay alguien¿Alguna persona humana?...¿Alguien que me escuche?...-Tomoyo estaba desesperada, dos horas…dos malditas horas en aquel espacio cerrado, pequeño, estrecho y para colmo acompañada- "Si al menos fuera un chico guapo"- se quejo mentalmente (N/A¿Y que es Eriol ¬¬?)

Le dolían ambas manos de tanto dar con ellas en la puerta de metal y en aquellos momentos le vendría de maravilla un caramelito de menta para la garganta, de seguro se había quedado afónica. Aunque ahora que caía, lo que mas le llamaba la atención a la amatista era no haber escuchado ni una sola palabra del chico que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Eriol Hiraguizawa.

No se había quejado, como ella, no se había puesto a gritar, como ella, no había pataleado la puerta, como ella…simplemente se había quedado acurrucado en un rincón del ascensor, con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos y un aura nada favorecedor por su alrededor.

Su aspecto era…deprimente.

-Esto…Hiraguizawa…- se atrevió a hablarle- No es que me importe mucho pero… ¿estas bien?

No respondió

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y sin ganas se acercó a él, capaz de haberse quedado dormido: Hiraguizawa ¿te has quedado dormido?

Pero Eriol seguía en las mismas.

-Hiraguizawa…¡¡oye¡Espabila! "Pero mira que es rarito el niño…con la edad que tiene y se comporta como un crío"- pensaba la chica al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él- ¿no te habrás muerto, no?

-Déjame...-se escucho la voz de ultra tumba de Eriol.

-¡Oh vamos¿No me digas que estas así porque se olvidaron de venir a buscar al principito del instituto?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo.

-Creo, Hiraguizawa, que tienes un ego más grande que este edificio- Tomoyo se levantó, sacudió su falda y se sentó justo en frente de él, con los brazos abrazando a sus rodillas- ¿es que no vas a responderme?

A la vista estaba que no

-Pues pienso que lo que te pasa a ti es que estas algo triste porque has visto que tu padre no te ha venido a buscar. No te preocupes, seguro que si te esta buscando, solo que aun no habrá pisado el instituto… ¿no?- aquello parecía un monologo

Eriol ni estaba muerto ni estaba dormido, simplemente no quería echar cuenta de lo que le decía aquella chica. Deseaba salir de allí, pegarse una buena ducha y dormir tres días seguidos. Sin embargo, Daidouji ya le estaba tocando la moral… ¿Es que no podía quedarse quieta y callada? Y para colmo estaba mencionando a su padre ¿Qué él lo estaba buscando¡Ja! Que ironía.

-No lo menciones- murmuro el joven con el rostro escondido.

-¿Qué¿Qué has dicho Hiraguizawa?- Tomoyo se volvió a arrodillar junto a él.

El joven, por primera vez en aquellas dos horas, levantó la vista que tenía enterrada y la chica, por primera vez desde que lo vio, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sus músculos se pusieron en tensión.

¿Quién era aquel muchacho frente a ella?

¿Por qué tenía esa mirada?

Frío, oscuridad, soledad, vacío…miedo.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- pensó la amatista. Y quiso preguntárselo, pero no se atrevió. En silencio, volvió a alejarse de aquel extraño, teniendo la sensación de que le habían robado a su Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Resignada adopto la misma postura que él, había intentado entablar una conversación con el chico pero no había resultado. Ahora tendría que esperar amargamente a que la sacaran de allí sin descartar la posibilidad de pasar allí la noche…

La noche…

Tomoyo pensó en las interminables horas que les quedaban por pasar juntos…sería como estar en el infierno.

* * *

Pasó la mano por la fría puerta…el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y nadie había ido a buscarlos, aquello era lo mas raro que le había sucedido al primogénito de la familia Hiraguizawa… ¿es que su padre lo ignoraba hasta el punto de no echarlo en falta? Aquel sentimiento lo asaltó y la rabia contenida en él estalló.

Pegó un fuerte puñetazo a las puertas de metal, el sonido hizo que Tomoyo se sobresaltara y que dejara un eco por los pasillos del instituto.

Sin embargo, luego volvió a reinar la calma, pero no en el corazón de la amatista. La chica había tenido miedo por la repentina reacción de Eriol… ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella¿Por qué precisamente con él? Estaba segura de que si estuviera encerrada con otro de sus compañeros, aquella situación seria totalmente distinta.

Fue una tontería, pero en aquellos momentos tenía ganas de llorar.

Noto como poco a poco sus ojos se volvían más cristalinos, no pudiendo evitar soltar un hipido.

-Puedo asegurarte…-murmuró Eriol mirando al suelo- que tus padres están como locos buscándote- Tomoyo alzó la mirada llorosa hacia el zafiro- tienes suerte de tenerlos a tu lado.

Se quedo sin respiración.

Abrió los ojos hasta donde sus parpados le permitían… ¿Quién era aquel chico¿Por qué su voz era tan cálida pero su aspecto tan frío?

Y…

¿Por qué sus ojos estaban tan…vacíos?

…_Soledad…_

Una dulce sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, él que era el que se encontraba más solo le los dos, intentaba consolarla. Agradecida la amatista fue acortando el espacio entre la mano del joven y la suya.

Al sentir el tímido contacto Eriol alzó los ojos, sorprendido, una mano calida y pequeña sujetaba la suya, trasmitiéndole esa calidez por todo el cuerpo y llegando así a su corazón y por primera vez, durante un segundo, éste dejó de experimentar la soledad que siempre le acompañaba.

-"¿Por qué?"- pensó el joven algo contrariado.

Una parte de su conciencia le decía que no le importaría pasar todo la noche allí, con la mano de Tomoyo sobre la suya, agradeciéndole con la mirada su compañía. La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eriol.

Y las puertas se abrieron.

La luz entro a raudales en el oscuro habitáculo, cegando por un momento a ambos jóvenes que inconcientemente seguían con las manos unidas. En un lugar recóndito de la mente de Eriol, éste maldijo a quien los había interrumpido, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.

Una figura alta e imponente apareció ante los chicos, que se adaptaban a la luz después de estar horas en la oscuridad. Un hombre alto y de espalda ancha se erguía ante ellos, un hombre que bien podía ser sicario o un mafioso ruso, tenía la piel mas pálida que Tomoyo había visto en su vida, el pelo, atado en una cola baja, era negro con reflejos azulados, sus nariz recta y afilada. Llevaba unas elegantes gafas que no ocultaban sus ojos, unos ojos azulados, capaz de helar a quien lo mirara directamente, unos ojos que hacían estremecer a cualquiera, fríos, calculadores, tenaces, vacíos…_vacíos…_

…_Soledad…_

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración…unos ojos llenos de soledad como los de…

-Padre…-murmuró Eriol.

* * *

La morena suspiró por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos, hacía ya una hora y media que los habían sacado del ascensor, se juro a sí misma tomar las escaleras de por vida, así tuviera que subir a un piso número 80. En aquellos momentos la joven hacía lo que tanto le había gustado mientras estaba en el ascensor, darse una buena ducha de agua bien caliente y relajarse.

Más no podía, no podía relajarse.

Del agua sacó su mano derecha, estirando repetidas veces los dedos…aquella mano fue la que había sujetado la de Eriol, al principio fría, proporcionándole así calor y compañía. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la sensación que experimento al tener el contacto con el níveo…sus dedos, aunque fríos, eran suaves.

Recordó por un momento como en la mirada de Eriol se encendía una especie de chispa que dejaba de lado la soledad que albergaban sus oscuros ojos, como si fuera otra persona totalmente distinta a la que se mostraba ante los compañeros en el instituto...

¿Quien era aquel joven tan...vulnerable?

Cuando la miro a los ojos, la amatista tuvo que reprimir el lanzarse a sus brazos, rodearlo y darle la paz y compañía, que pedía silenciosamente. Era una mirada triste y suplicante pero aun así el joven inglés se veía sumamente atractivo.

Aquel pensamiento la tomo desprevenida y agintando con fuerza la cabeza se dijo en voz baja:

-Deja de pensar en cosas estúpidas, Tomoyo

-Hija- la voz de su madre se escuchó detrás de la puerta del baño- debes acostarte ya, son casi las 4 de la mañana, es obvio que mañana no irás a la escuela, pero descansa ¿vale? Vaya el susto que nos has dado, Tomoyo.

Y era verdad, detrás de la imponente figura del padre de Eriol, se encontraban sus padres, Sonomi en brazos de Reiji, con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado. Se habían preocupado muchísimo, justo lo que había dicho el níveo: "Clow Hiraguizawa…tiene pinta de ser un hombre de los que no perdonan…"- pensaba mientras se metía en la cama.

Razón no le faltaba a la joven Daidouji, que con esa idea se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Eriol terminó de ponerse el pijama, deseaba irse a la cama ya que aquel día había sido más cansino de lo habitual, pero su padre quería hablar con él. El chico recordó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora: La lucha que mantenía con Tomoyo, los espaguetis que Tomoyo le había derramado por encima, el haberse quedado a solas con Tomoyo en el ascensor…últimamente su mundo giraba alrededor de aquella chica. Aún sentía la calidez de su mano sobre la suya, sus finos dedos trasmitiéndole seguridad, compañía, calor…un sentimiento que era difícil de describir para él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien lo trataba con tanta delicadeza.

Suspiró

No sabía como pero siempre se las ingeniaba para acabar con ella.

¿Cosas del destino? Se preguntaba el oji-azul al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras, pues al destino iba a darle tal paliza que le iba a ordenar las ideas.

-Padre ¿Qué quieres?

Clow se encontraba mirando las llamas de la enorme chimenea que tenían en el salón, una copa de vino se mecía en su mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda tenía un cigarrillo: Haré que revisen ese ascensor- la voz grave resonó por todo la estancia- en cuanto a lo que te ha ocurrido, no debe salir a la luz. Seria un tema a tratar por la prensa, siempre acechando- dio una calada al cigarrillo- por no decir que sería perjudicial para mi reputación.

El índigo iba a hablar, más se calló al ver que su padre iba a continuar hablando.

-Esa chica…-

-¿Te refieres a Daidouji?

-Si¿está en tu clase?

-Somos compañeros…-no supo porque, pero empezó a sentirse incomodo con aquella charla. El hombre sonrió, una sonrisa que erizaba la piel de cualquiera y Eriol supo que nada bueno se le estaba pasando por la cabeza- Si has acabado, me retiro a dormir.

-Una ultima pregunta.

El joven volteo a ver la silueta de su padre, sentado en aquel sillón rojo¿Qué edad tienes, Eriol?

-18 años

-Es hora de que seas un hombre¿no crees?

El peli-azul pestañeo repetidas veces ¿Qué era lo que tramaba su padre? De algo podía estar seguro…Tomoyo estaba metida en el asunto.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…hijo…

**Continuará**

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE TAL ESTAIS TODAS!!!

Bien, bien, admito que el final ha sido una patata, pero es que no se me ocurría nada xD, tengo una idea de la idea que se le pasa a Clow por la cabeza, lo odiareis por ello, Eriol lo hará, yo lo haré.

Lo del ascensor, bueno, me vino la inspiración, PUM!! Así, de repente, escuchando **Aerosmith** COMO ME GUSTAN . Son muy buenos

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, una parte de mi quería poner un beso, pero eso tendrá que esperar, un poquito mas, dentro de dos capítulos (se me acaba de ocurrir la idea). Eso si, os digo que para el capitulo 5 aparecerá **Yue **(si, me gusta mucho, le he cogido cariño a este personaje) tengo algo preparado para él….jujujujujuju

**Quiero dar mil gracias a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo mis fics, a pesar del tiempo que tardo en actualizar…como dijo una personilla, encontraran vida en otro planeta antes de que acabe con mis fics xD **

Ya me voy despidiendo, solo deciros que he actualizado **Swan Lake** (me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir el segundo capitulo) y que **Mi Querido Hermanastro** es el siguiente, en este tardo mas porque escribo unas 30 paginas y no 6 o 7 como en Swan Lake o en este fic xD

**Un beso muy fuerte a todas y todos las / los que me apoyais leyendo los fics, me animais mucho, cuidaros y que todo os vaya bien.**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Basi O.o**


	5. Tomoyo conoce a un ángel

**Capitulo 5. Tomoyo conoce a un ángel.**

Desde lo sucedido, la chica amatista se había estado preparando tanto psíquica como físicamente: psíquica porque si no su mente se volvería loca y física porque sabía que las ostias iban a llover (xD, no me imagino a Tomoyo dando puñetazos como una loca). Era mas que obvio que la gente iba a empezar a especular sobre lo ocurrido: Daidouji e Hiraguizawa casi una noche entera encerrados en el ascensor del Elizabeth High School ¿Qué harían¿Lo habrían echo a propósito¿Por qué precisamente ellos dos que se llevaban tan mal?

La joven ya había soportado las preguntas indecorosas de su querida madre y la mala cara de su querido padre y el instituto no iba a ser menos.

Al día siguiente de haberse quedado atrapada, la prensa rosa del instituto había tirado la casa por la ventana, sacando un formidable formato de periódico y en primera plana una foto de Tomoyo y otra de Eriol, con corazones por todos lados y un gran titulo en rojo que decía:

**Del Odio al Amor…¡¡Solo una encerrona en el ascensor!!**

Shaoran Li la había llamado cuñadita y el resto de compañeros, en vez de tirarle huevos, como solían hacer, le regalaban rosas, mientras que sus compañeras no sabían mas que decirle el buen pez que había pescado…Tomoyo estaba mas que impresionada…ya ni siquiera respondía a las preguntas que le hacían, de la sorpresa iba pasando al enfado… ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que no había nada entre ellos?

Estaba harta de tanto engaño, ella no paraba de decir que no había pasado nada y que no pasara en la vida¡¿Pero de donde demonios sacas esas ideas?!- reprocho a su compañera Chiharu.

-Es lo que me ha contado Yamazaki- le dijo la chica de trenzas- que tu le pediste a Eriol una cita, que te morías por el.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto¿Es que no me creéis chicas?- miro a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Sakura- ¡¡decid algo por favor!!

-No es que no te creamos Tomoyo, es que…todo el mundo…

-¡¡Nadie vio nada¡Yo estuve allí¡No paso nadaaa!- la morena estaba al borde de la histeria- ¿Quién diablos se inventa esas cosas?

-A Yamazaki se lo contó el propio Eriol- le informo la castaña.

-¿Qué?

-Si, fue el quien, por lo visto, lo estaba contando a varios chicos del instituto.

-¿Qué?

-To…Tomoyo…-murmuro Sakura al ver la cara de su amiga, por su mirada, sabía lo que iba a venir, así que con sumo cuidado comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Fuego.

En la mirada de Daidouji se podía ver fuego.

Odio.

Enfado.

Y todos sus sinónimos.

-¡¡YO LO MATOOO!!- grito al tiempo que cogía una de las mesas de la clase y la tiraba contra la pared.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- gritaron Kinomoto y las demás- ¿¡A dónde vas¡¡No hagas locuras!!- lo sabían, habían despertado a un demonio…ese día correría la sangre en el Elizabeth High School…

* * *

-¿En serio?- pregunto el joven lobo con los ojos abiertos como platos, trago saliva cogió un lápiz y un papel y apunto: orejas y cuello- Dime más cosas Hiraguizawa.

Eriol se encontraba en la mesa de la cafetería, en medio de todo un bullicio de compañeros masculinos, relatando una vez más su hazaña con Tomoyo. Orgulloso se cruzo de brazos: Le volvía loca, no hacía más que gritar mi nombre.

-¡¡uaaa!!

-Y en el abdomen.

-¿¡En el abdomen!?

-Le encanta que le den besos

-¿¡Le encanta que le den besos!?

-Se ve buena niña, pero en realidad es una fierecilla. Me araño la espalda.

-¿¡QUE TE ARAÑO LA ESPALDA!?- gritaban cada vez mas el público de Eriol.

-Si, fue como…como si otra Daidouji apareciera, el lobo se quito la piel de cordero- sonrió con malicia el albino.

-¡Dios!

-¡Me pongo malo solo de imaginarlo!

-¡Que alguien traiga papel¡Li está sangrando por la nariz!

-¿Qué mas paso Hiraguizawa?

-Sus braguitas.

-¡¡Sus braguitas!!

-Eran de Pucca.

-¡¡DE PUCCA¡¡HAY ALGO MAS SEXY QUE ESO!!- vocifero Shaoran después de que su hemorragia nasal fuera cortada.

-Cuando llegamos al punto álgido no hacía más que pedirme que no parara

-¿¡Le van las emociones!?

-¡Y tan fuertes!- el oji-azul se rodeo con sus propias manos y dando se la vuelta fingió la voz de Tomoyo- ¡¡No pares Eriol¡No pares por favor!

A más de uno le dio un desmayo.

-Y después- continuó.

-¿¡Qué hay más!?

-Me dijo que volviéramos a quedar esta noche- Eriol se llevo una mano a su mentón- es una gatita muy mala.

-Pues…

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

-…Esta gatita…

En las puertas de la cafetería, parada, con fuego a su alrededor y una cara de demonio difícil de imaginar en ella, se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji.

-…¡¡Te va a matar mal nacido!!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los chicos, la joven ya había saltado hacia Eriol creando a su alrededor una nube de polvo.

-¡Mirad!- Dijo uno de ellos- ¡Si es cierto que le van las emociones fuertes!

-¡Uauu¡Y aquí en medio, con nosotros delante!

-¡Me va a dar algo!- exclamo Yamazaki

-¡¡Ayuda!!- gritó Eriol- ¡¡Ayúdame Li!!

Shaoran, que había fruncido el ceño, dudaba que Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran haciendo lo que se estaban imaginando el resto de chicos, al albino se le escuchaba gritar mas de lo normal…y unos gritos nada placenteros por cierto.

-¡¡Dilo!!- se escucho la voz de Tomoyo.

La nube de polvo se disipó dejando ver una escena bastante curiosa: Tomoyo se encontraba sobre Eriol, no haciendo precisamente una postura del kamasutra, sino una llave de judo, torciendo con todas sus fuerzas el brazo izquierdo de Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-¡¡Que lo digas!!- apretó más fuerte.

-¡¡Ah¡Bruta me haces daño!- exclamaba Eriol pataleando como crío ¿De donde diablos sacaba Tomoyo tanta fuerza?

-¡Te voy a romper el brazo!

-¡¡Esta bien¡Esta bien!- cedió finalmente- ¡No paso nada!

Un murmullo recorrió toda la cafetería, Sakura y las demás chicas acababan de llegar.

-No paso nada.

-¿No hicisteis nada?

-¡No!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Oooooooo- se dejo escuchar por la sala la triste exclamación.

-¿Cómo que "Ooooo"?- pregunto la morena extrañada.

-Es que…-se atrevió a hablar una chica- hacéis una bonita pareja.

Para Tomoyo el mundo pareció detenerse en esos momentos, aquella frase se le repetía en la mente, cada vez más rápido "Hacéis bonita pareja"… "bonita pareja"… "pareja"…Ella y Eriol… ¿pareja¿A que venía eso ahora? Sabia en su interior que aquella frase no le había molestado del todo, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello y menos en ese momento.

Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre que le tenía echo a Eriol: No tengo ganas de nada- susurro- Creo que me voy a mi casa…

Y es que la amatista estaba cansada, cansada ya de esa guerra sin sentido…vale que fuera el quien la empezara y que ella le devolviera el golpe, pero no un día tras otro tener guerras con casi todo el instituto. No le importo saltarse las clases aquel día, ni tampoco las consecuencias que podría tener aquel acto, simplemente no se sentía bien y por mas que se preguntaba el porque de aquel extraño sentimiento, no encontraba respuesta. Sakura observo como su amiga abandonaba el instituto por la puerta delantera, no entendía que podría haberle pasado, así que decidió ella misma ir a su casa esa tarde y visitarla, tal vez lo que necesitaba era hablar.

-Estoy un poco cansada de todo esto…-se dijo en voz baja la morena. En su anterior instituto todos eran muy buenos compañeros con ella, siendo muy querida. Le costó mucho mudarse, aunque prometió no perder contacto con sus amigos e ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Sin embargo había estado tan liada que ni siquiera se acordó de hacer llamadas.

Últimamente tenía la cabeza en otro mundo.

Llego al famoso parque de El Rey Pingüino, había oído hablar de él por la esmeralda y justo en este parque conoció al que ahora era su amor secreto. Un tal Yukito Tsukishiro. La joven amatista suspiro, Sakura era una chica con suerte, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, era pura simpatía y bondad y estaba más que segura de que había mas de un chico detrás de ella solo que no se daba cuenta…para algunas cosas era mas que despistada.

Tomoyo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar aquella parte de su nueva amiga. Podía ser que envidiase un poco a Sakura, la cerezo ya sabía que era amar, el darlo todo por una persona…por "esa" persona. Pero ella nunca había estado enamorada…claro que hubieron chicos que le pidieron para salir, pero ella no estaba interesada. Tal vez fuera un cuento de hadas, pero lo que Daidouji quería era encontrar a su príncipe azul…aquel joven que nada mas verlo, supiera que es él y nadie más. Que al verlo sintiera ese cosquilleo en los dedos y que no pudiera hablar. Ese sentimiento era una de las cosas que Tomoyo anhelaba sentir.

Aunque últimamente lo que había sentido por el sexo masculino no era más que odio y repulsión. Una vena le apareció en la sien:…Ese idiota…-ambas manos le temblaban de impotencia-…mira que inventarse semejante chisme…se la tengo que devolver, como sea, pero me tengo que vengar…no puedo quedar por debajo de el ¡¡Nunca¿Dónde queda sino mi orgullo?- la joven no se daba cuenta, pero cada vez iba hablando mas fuerte.

Cogió una ramita del suelo, y en el camino de tierra dibujo lo que bien podía ser el retrato de su mayor enemigo: Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¡Eres el ser más estúpido que habita este planeta!- exclamó, señalando el dibujo que había en el suelo- ¡Sufrirás mi ira hasta acabar el instituto, porque espero no ir a la misma facultad que tu, idiota!

De la rabia que sentía se puso a patear el rostro de su compañero mientras gritaba¡¡TE OIDO¡¡TE ODIO!! NO SABES CUANTO TE OIDO ¡¡CABEZA HUECA¡¡JURO QUE ME VENGAREEEE¡¡MUERE IDIOTA!!

Tan concentrada estaba la chica en pisotear aquel dibujo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos celureos. Una vez se extinguió toda su rabia, la chica respiro profundamente y fue entonces, demasiado tarde, cuando se percato de que no estaba sola en aquel parque, de la mirada atónita del joven ante ella y del ridículo tan grande que había echo.

Noto como su cara ardía de la vergüenza.

-Esto…-hablo el chico- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-"Madre mía"- pensaba Tomoyo- "¿Por qué soy tan ignorante?"…Yo…esto…si…

-¿No deberías estar en clase?- le cuestiono el desconocido.

-Tu lo has dicho- susurró Tomoyo algo cohibida por lo grave de su voz-…debería… "Pero bueno… ¿Qué se ha creído este¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? Esta haciendo que me ponga más colorada de lo que estoy"

El celureo tan solo sonrió levemente: Espero que te vaya bien- y diciendo esto se marcho con paso elegante.

- "Que…que…tío más raro…"- se dijo a sí misma Daidouji al verlo alejarse- "Aunque era bastante guapo…"

* * *

-Podéis marcharos- anunció el profesor de química a última hora.

-ufff…pensaba que nunca iba a acabar la clase- dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y guardando los materiales en su maleta.

-A mi también se me ha hecho larga esta clase- menciono Naoko, a su lado- por no decirte aburridas…

-Si el profesor las hiciera más amenas, sería otra cosa… ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Chiharu caminando hacia la puerta.

-Esperad, tengo que coger una cosa- Las demás chicas vieron como la castaña se dirigía al pupitre de Tomoyo y cogía la cartera de ésta.

-Ah…es cierto, Daidouji se fue esta mañana sin ni siquiera coger su maleta… ¿Se encontraría mal?

-No lo se, iré esta tarde a visitarla. Estaba algo rara.

-Podrías decirle que si quiere quedar este fin de semana con nosotras, para dar una vuelta e ir de compras- dijo Rika- ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Eso! Así se integra un poco más –La esmeralda parecía entusiasmada- Podríamos ir al cine

-¿Qué es eso de ir al cine?- preguntó una voz masculina a la espalda de Kinomoto. La joven por su parte sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Una mano le rodeo su cintura- ¿Puedo ir yo también Sakura?

¡Esa voz!

¡Ese olor!

¡Esa mano!

-¡¡Arg¡Li¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!?

-Es que… ¿te asustas, mi querida flor?

-¡Y un cuerno tu querida flor¡Y no¡No me asustas! Simplemente no tienes el derecho de hacer algo así

-Vamos, Vamos, Sakura…no te alteres tanto, se que te gusta- le dijo con la voz más sexy que podía poner, guiñándole a su vez un ojo.

-ugh…eres…eres cansino Li ¡Vete a molestar a otra!- exclamo la esmeralda al tiempo que daba enormes pasos hacia la salida del instituto.

-¿Otra vez con Kinomoto, Shaoran?

-Es que…no puedo evitarlo…-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro a su compañero albino- no puedo evitarlo…

Eriol frunció el ceño: mira que llegas a ser raro…

* * *

El timbre de la casa Daidouji volvió a sonar, mientras una apresurada albina bajaba las escaleras para poder atender a quien llamaba a la puerta¡Ya voy¡Ya voy!

-¡Hola!- saludo la joven ante ella.

-¿Sa…Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a traerte esto- y extendió hacia ella su cartera escolar.

-Vaya…gracias por traerla, esta mañana ni siquiera me acorde de ella…

-Me tenías algo preocupada ¿sabes?

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su compañera, cuando estaba en el instituto siempre era a la defensiva y no se daba cuenta de que no todos los compañeros le hacían vacío. Tal vez podía llegar a confiar en la castaña y las demás chicas e incluso en cierto lobo pervertido.

-¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo? Mis padres están en la tienda.

-Muchas gracias.

La amatista preparo té rojo y agradeció en silencio que su madre hubiera preparado unos donuts con miel y limón antes de irse al trabajo.

-¿Siempre estas sola por las tardes, Tomoyo?- preguntó la cerezo desde el salón, observando como estaba decorado.

-La mayoría de las veces, mis padres están casi siempre en la tienda y no cierran hasta las nueve de la noche. Pero bueno, así estudio mejor. ¿Y tus padres en que trabajan?

-Mi padre es profesor de arqueología en la Universidad de Tokio y mi madre hace algunas veces de modelo.

-¡¡Vaya pasada¿No es famosa tu madre?

-Ella no quiere serlo, solo trabaja para una revista de Tomoeda, nada más. Le gusta llevar una vida tranquila.

-¿Y que tal con Tsukishiro?- pregunto algo picarona Tomoyo.

Sakura casi se atraganta con el té, haciendo toser escandalosamente: Yo…yo...esto…el joven Tsukishiro, bueno ya sabes…que es amigo de mi hermano y como me conoce desde pequeña…puede que…que me vea como su hermanita o algo así…no se

-No digas algo que no sabes Sakura, no has hablado con él a cerca de tus sentimientos así que no pienses de manera tan negativa. Eres una chica muy linda y simpática, y estoy segura de que a Tsukishiro le encantas- sonrió Tomoyo para animar a su amiga.

-¿Tu…Tu crees?- aquellas palabras de la ciruelo la alegraron bastante- es que…como el ya va a la facultad pues…

-¿Y que con eso? Mis padres se llevan entre ellos 5 años

-¿¡En serio!?

-Claro, cuando mi madre aun estaba en el instituto, mi padre iba a la facultad.

-¿Y como se conocieron?

Tomoyo suspiro ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado como se habían conocido sus padres? Sonomi y Reiji Daidouji no hacían mas que contarle aquella historia como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara, pero su hija no estaba tan segura de ello: Veras, a mi madre de joven le encantaba patinar, me dijo que una noche de verano había salido a dar una vuelta con sus patines y al pasar por una zona en obras, choco contra una pared que se desplomo sobre ella.

-¿¡Que una pared se desplomo sobre ella¿¡Y no se hizo nada!?

-Tuvieron que ingresarla porque se había roto el antebrazo derecho y dislocado un tobillo. Y en la misma habitación en la que la ingresaron se encontraba mi padre.

-¿Tu padre también en un hospital?

-Si…el muy torpe se había pillado los dedos de una mano al bajar una ventana. Es un tiquismiquis que no puede ver la sangre, con nada que vea se marea y se desmaya. Siendo mas graves las heridas de mi madre, a ella le dieron el alta antes que a él. Es un pupas…-suspiro Tomoyo al recordar a su padre.

-¿Y que paso después?

-Por lo visto durante su estancia se hicieron amigos y cuando mi madre abandonó el hospital, iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando. Hasta que le pidió salir.

-¿Ella a él?

La albina asintió.

-¡¡Vaya me imagino a tu madre como una heroína de película!!

-Digamos que tiene bastante…genio…¡¡pero no me cambies de tema Kinomoto¡Te pregunte por Tsukishiro!

-Yukito es…muy amable con todos…

-Ahh…con que ahora es Yu-ki-to ¿noo?

-¡¡Que insinúas!!- se alteró la trigueña

-Nada, nada- rió Tomoyo por la actitud inocente de Sakura- ¡ah! Tengo que contarte el ridículo que he hecho hoy en el parque…

-¿Cuándo has estado en el parque?

-Esta mañana, al irme del instituto…

-¿Qué paso?

-Veras, yo seguía dándole vueltas a mi problema con Hiraguizawa, el muy cretino era portador de esos chismes baratos. De la rabia que sentía dibujo en retrato de él, mal dibujado claro está, en la arena del parque y me puse a pisotearlo…-admitió algo ruborizada.

-puff…jajajaja, no te imagino haciendo eso jajajaja ¡¡con lo madura que eres Tomoyo!! Parecerías una cría jajajaja

-¡Ya vale Sakura¡Deja de reírte!- se quejo la amatista- aun no acabe ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que había alguien más en el parque a aquellas horas de la mañana! Si lo llego a saber no hago el payaso como lo hice…en serio quise que la tierra me tragaraaa- casi grito llevándose un cojín a la cara para ocultar lo colorada que estaba.

-¿Pero que paso?

-Había un chico guapísimo…que había visto todo lo ocurrido…incluso grité al dibujo¡¡Te odio¡¡Te matare!!...ese chico debe pensar que estoy loca, Sakura…

-No tienes remedio Tomoyo jajajaja, yo también lo hubiera pensado…te imagino con los pelos alborotados y esa cara de demonio que pones, pateando el suelo con rencor jajajaja

A la morena le recorrió una gota por la frente…había dado en el clavo…así era como la había visto aquel muchacho: menuda impresión se debió llevar de mí…-suspiro la chica.

-¿Y como era? Has dicho que era guapo.

-Y tanto- exclamó Tomoyo, se llevó un dedo al mentón y recordó el rostro del joven- Pues era alto, de cara fina y pelo largo…de color plateado y tenía unos ojos preciosos.

Sakura la miro embobada…solo de ver el brillo de los ojos de su compañera podía pensar de que se hubiera enamorado del enigmático desconocido¿Te gusta?- preguntó

-¿Eh?

-Que si te gusta

-¿Quién?

-El chico del parque

-¿¡Eh¿Qué¡¡NI EN BROMA SAKURA¿¡Como puedes pensar algo así!?

-Es que cuando hablas de él…me veo a mí misma hablando de Yukito…por eso pregunte…

-Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco, no puedo enamorarme de alguien al que he visto una vez. Además es probable que no lo vuelva a ver.

-No digas algo que no sabes, Tomoyo- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura al tiempo que se levantaba- eso me lo dijiste antes ¿no? Deberías aplicarte el cuento.

Tomoyo también sonrió: tal vez tengas razón.

No se lo dijo a la castaña, pero agradecía enormemente el haberla conocido, porque sino, se hubiera sentido bastante sola.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, peor no te preocupes, llamare a mi hermano para que me venga a recoger.

-Usa mi teléfono al menos.

-Gracias.

Al tiempo que la amatista recogía y limpiaba todo lo de la merienda, Kinomoto llamó a su hermano, Tomoyo notó bastante que estaba hablando con el tal Touya, ya que escuchaba a su compañera bastante alterada al hablar e incluso gritar "YO NO SOY NINGÜN MONSTRUO"

-Ya viene para acá- suspiro Sakura- le dije que lo esperaría en la puerta de tu casa.

-Esta bien…oye, que era eso de "no soy ningún monstruo"

La esmeralda rodó los ojos: es que hermano me dice "monstruo o monstruito" para enfadarme…es un pesado, siempre que vienen Rika y las demás a casa se comporta como un verdadero caballero, pero en cuanto se van…vuelve a ser el orco que realmente es…

-A mi me encantaría tener un hermano o hermana…

-¿Eres hija única?

-Si…pero creo que aún estoy a tiempo para convencer a mis padres de que quiero un hermanito.

-Tendrías suerte de ser la mayor.

-¡Y tanto!- interrumpió una voz masculina- los hermanos mayores hacemos con los pequeños lo que nos da la gana.

Un chico alto y moreno se encontraba en la verja de la calle, apoyando su bien formado cuerpo en ella: Buenas noches monstruo y amiga del monstruo.

-¡¡TO-U-YAAA¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así!?

-Las veces que haga falta…no te haré ni caso- respondió en tono burlón- venga, recoge tus cosas que primero tenemos que dejar a Yue en su casa…

-¿A Yue?

-Si, estaba de visita en casa y cuando me llamaste y me dijiste donde vive tu amiga. Ella vive cerca de su casa. Así que de camino lo acercamos.

Tomoyo estaba algo sorprendida por la conversación de ambos hermanos, podían pasar de las peleas al amor fraternal en una milésima de segundo: perdón por no haberme presentado antes- interrumpió en la conversación- soy Tomoyo Daidouji, compañera de clase de Sakura. Ella es muy buena conmigo.

-¿Ella¿El monstruo?- preguntó extrañado y se dirigió a su hermana- los tienes a todos engañados ¿no?- dijo con sorna- Yo soy Touya, su guardián protector y única persona en el mundo que se puede meter con ella- he hizo una reverencia.

-¡¡Deja de darte esos aires hermano!!- se quejo Sakura.

-Y tu deja de comer dulces porque sino el culo se te pondrá enorme jua jua jua

-¡¡Idiota!! No tengo un culo enorme

-¡No enorme no¡Como el de una ballena!

La albina no sabía que hacer exactamente, si intervenir…o meterse ya a su casa y dejar a esos dos seguir discutiendo. Quería despedirse de Sakura, así que estaba por hablar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-Touya, Sakura…

Allí estaba de nuevo, el escalofrío por la espalda.

Esa voz la había escuchado antes. Ese mismo día. La misma voz grave de esa mañana en el parque. Se volvió poco a poco hasta encontrase justo en frente del dueño de aquella voz grave y sensual, notó como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando no sabía si por el recuerdo de esa mañana o por tenerlo de nuevo ante ella.

-Eres…eres tu…-murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Sakura dejara de discutir con su hermano y echara cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

-Yo te conozco- menciono el recién llegado, claro que la había reconocido. Era la misma chica que se encontraba en el parque. Le había llamado la atención desde el principio- eres la que pateaba el suelo esta mañana.

-Eh...ejejeje…si…esa soy yo…jeje…-No pudo soportar la mirada ceguera sobre la suya amatista, así que la bajo y se entretuvo en mirar sus zapatos.

-¿Eres amiga de Sakura?

-¿Eh? Si…si, vamos a la misma clase…me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, en…encantada- tartamudeo la joven.

El platino dio dos pasos hasta plantarse ante ella y se agacho para llegar a su misma altura, fue entonces cuando Tomoyo pudo ver realmente bien su rostro.

Tenía las facciones de un ángel.

Un nerviosismo repentino nació en su interior, al notar como el joven tomaba su mano y se la llevaba hasta su boca para plantarle un beso: Yo soy Tsukishiro, Yue Tsukishiro.

* * *

**Continuará.**

Hola, que tal estáis todos?? Últimamente he visto que ha mucho revuelo en la pagina, por lo visto a aparecido un grupo de chicas y chicos que lo que quieren es que los fan-autores escriban ideas originales y acabar con los plagios de novelas que no son suyas ¿no? Pues a esa gente le digo que no están haciendo las cosas bien, que si amenazan al fan-autor, lo único que van a conseguir es que haya mas gente que pase de ellos y que los odie.

Creo que si dicen de buenas maneras que no hagan transcripciones, mejorara la cosa, porque tal vez sean ellos mismos quien está jodiendo la página.

Como ahora estoy de baja laboral, escribiré lo antes posible esta continuación y las de mis otros fics. He estado muy liada estos últimos meses uu y os pido disculpas.

Bueno, que tal os ha parecido este capitulo, como podéis ver he querido escribir más sobre la relación de Sakura y Tomoyo. Yo sinceramente añoro esa amistad de niñez, eso es algo que hay que saber conservar, porque a medida que una se va haciendo mayor, se echa en falta (no es que yo sea una vieja y no es que no tenga amigas, que si las tengo, pero es una amistad distinta xD)

Y siii!! Apareció Yuecitooo oooo mi ángel!! Es tan guapetón! ., Yo quiero uno, quiero un Yue y un Eriol, para hacer que mis deseos mas oscuros se hagan realidad…jejeje…esos son deseos que no se dicen xD

Quiero la opinión de todos y todas las que me dejéis un reviwe, es importante para mí, así sabré que escribir en el capitulo 6: **¿Queréis que haya algo entre Tomoyo y Yue?** Aunque claro esta que esto es un ExT, que conste.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos la reacción de Tomoyo al haber conocido a Yue y lo que pensara del beso que le dio en la mano…a mi desde luego me besa en la mano Yue…¡¡y yo no me la lavo!! xD

Y…

¿Qué pensará de todo esto Eriol?

Espero vuestras opiniones ;)

Un beso a todas y a todos, os quiero.

**Basi Oo**


	6. Cuando los tifones acechan

**Lo Que Dicen Sobre Mi**

**Capitulo 6. Cuando los tifones acechan.**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándose la mano en la que él había depositado un suave beso¿Cuántas horas había estado recordando lo sucedido¿Recordando sus ojos? Podría ser la primera noche que Tomoyo pasaba prácticamente en vela. Dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido y en momentos como ese deseaba tener a alguien al lado para contarle como se sentía. Pensó en Sakura en llamarla en aquellos momentos pero… ¿Qué te diría una amiga si la llamas a las 4 de la mañana diciéndole que no puedes dormir?

Básicamente diría: mañana hablamos, tomate una tila y…¡¡DEJAME DORMIR A MI!!

Nada mas levantarse de la cama fue directa al baño, viéndose en su reflejo con unas ojeras que no eran ni normales, ni siquiera con algo de maquillaje podía camuflarlas, denotaban que había dormido más bien poco. Ese día no tenía ganas de arreglarse para ir al instituto y seguir la rutina de siempre: su batalla en los campos del Elizabeth High School. Se hizo como pudo una trenza y desayuno mientras veía la televisión en la cocina. Por lo visto un tifón se acercaba a la isla del Japón, cada año y por esas fechas, en el mes de Septiembre, hasta principios de Octubre los tifones eran parte de las ciudades del Imperio del Sol, llegando a causar incluso víctimas mortales. Sabía que aquella tarde, nada más acabar las clases debía de ir a la tienda, en una de las calles comerciales del pueblo de Tomoeda para reforzar el escaparate con paneles de madera.

-Probablemente me toque quedarme esta tarde en la tienda…-dijo en voz baja la amatista mientras miraba como el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras.

Y es que sus padres se encontraban en Tokio, el matrimonio Daidouji había ido a la capital del país para asistir a una feria gastronómica mundial, conocer así recetas pasteleras de otros continentes y culturas.

Tomoyo cogió un paraguas, su maleta y antes de salir se cuido de cerrar bien todas las ventanas y puertas de la casa. Había quedado, como cada mañana, con Sakura en el pingüino que había en el parque, cerca de su casa. Era el punto de encuentro de ambas compañeras. Estaba deseando de poder ver a Sakura, necesitaba hablar con ella y aunque no llevaran mucho tiempo de amigas, sabía que podía confiar en la esmeralda ciegamente. Para su sorpresa, encontró a la castaña bostezando apoyada en la enorme figura del Rey Pingüino.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamo al verla- ¿Has esperado mucho?

-Buenos días Tomoyo, que va, acabo de llegar- Sakura miro al cielo y señalo con el índice-…da miedo ¿verdad?

-Pues si, no me extraña que este día seamos pocos en clase…

-Con este tiempo no apetece salir, he estado a punto de llamarte y quedarme en la cama con mi futón- refunfuño la castaña.

-Sakuraaa…que tengo algo que contarteee…-gimoteo Tomoyo- apenas he dormido esta noche del nerviosismo…

-¿Nerviosismo de que¿Por qué no has podido dormir?- La trigueña empezaba a no entender a su amiga…si es que alguna vez lo había echo.

Tomoyo, por su parte no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Podría ser la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así por un chico…un chico para colmo mayor que ella. Ahora que caía… ¿Cuántos años podría tener Yue Tsukishiro? Ella había cumplido los 18 en Septiembre, había cumplido la mayoría de edad y desde muy pequeña le decían lo madura que era para enfrentar situaciones de adultos. Pero… ¿y si Yue la veía como una cría?

-Es…es que ayer…ayer…¡¡Tu estuviste presente Sakura!!

-¿¡Yo¿¡Cuando¿¡A que hora!?

-Cuando tu hermano vino a recogerte Sakura…yo…tú nos presentaste…a Tsukishiro…ayer por la tarde…que es amigo de tu hermano- Tomoyo iba diciendo palabras por palabras, totalmente incoherentes y aun así su compañera sabía perfectamente que era lo que le intentaba decir.

-¿Te has colgado de Yue?

-¿¡¡QUEE¿¡COLGADO!?

-¿Me he equivocado?- preguntó Sakura llevándose un dedo al mentón- lo conoces de un par de días y ya me has hablado de él varias veces Tomoyo…por eso pensé que tal vez te gustaba.

Tomoyo paró su marcha: La verdad…no tengo ni idea…es la primera vez que pienso tanto en un chico.

-A mi me pasa igual- la castaña apoyo la mano en el hombro de su compañera- Yukito es muy bueno y bastante guapo…cada vez que lo veo una especie de presión crece aquí- y señaló su pecho- me encanta estar con él, hablamos de muchas cosas.

La amatista sonrió, había tenido muchas amigas en Osaka, pero ninguna como su compañera esmeralda y eso que llevaba pocas semanas de conocerla.

Quien iba a decir que nada mas llegar a Tomoeda iba a encontrar a una gran amiga y al primer chico en el que pensar.

Las chicas llegaron al instituto, un profesor de guardia esperaba a los alumnos en la puerta, pudieron ver que eran más bien pocos los estudiantes del Elizabeth High School los que habían decidido asistir aquel día debido al tiempo. Aquellas nubes negras quitaban las ganas de salir de casa a más de uno.

Aun así las clases se dieron como un día normal. Los profesores pasaron lista y dieron su teoría independientemente del número de chicos que había en las aulas. Para nuestra protagonista fue el día más tranquilo que tuvo desde que llego, ya que el causante de sus calvarios no se había dignado a honrar a los presentes con su presencia. Pues mejor, había pensado la morena cuando su tutor había mencionado el apellido del muchacho y nadie había respondido. Además debido a la falta de su "queridísimo" compañero el resto del alumnado no hacían las mismas bromas pesadas cuando él si estaba delante…era un tirano.

El que si estuvo presente, para suerte de algunas y desgracia de otra, fue Shaoran Li. El castaño no paraba de hablar a las chicas con voz seductora, intentando así calmarlas por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-No os preocupéis, mis gatitas- decía- He decidido venir exactamente por lo mismo, tengo que protegeros, pienso que deberían de cerrar el instituto en días como estos, para que hermosas damiselas como ustedes no corran peligro.

-Será idiota…-susurró Sakura, apoyada sobre una de las mesas que daban a la calle- Cada año es la misma historia, en épocas de mal tiempo se cree el guardián de la escuela.

-No sabía que le tuvieras tanta tirria a Li.

La castaña no respondió a lo dicho por su compañera, interpretando esta que quien calla otorga, no hubo tiempo para más charla ya que la maestra daba las "buenas tardes", indicando así el comienzo de la nueva clase.

-Espero que para el lunes me traigáis todos los deberes que os he mandado. Tampoco debéis olvidar que dentro de dos semanas, tenemos un importante examen- Anunció la profesora Uma Ichimaru. Los chicos no evitaron refunfuñar sobre la cantidad de tarea que tenían, contando además con la asignatura de biología. Antes de marcharse, la mujer se dirigió de nuevo a los presentes: He dejado encima de la mesa los folletos de viaje para la próxima excursión que organiza el centro del Elizabeth High…que los reparta el delegado.

Ni siquiera la profesora se hubo marchado cuando la clase entera, a excepción de Tomoyo que miraba perpleja lo ocurrido, se levantaba estrepitosamente de sus pupitres y se abalanzaban como animales a por los papeles.

-Jóvenes…-murmuró la maestra antes de irse.

La morena vio como su compañera castaña salía de entre la multitud con uno de esos folletos en la mano¿¡Que ocurre Sakura!?

-Siempre son esperadas…-dijo al tiempo que cogía algo de aire.

-¿¡El qué!?

-¡Las excursiones! Cada vez nos llevan a sitios distintos del mundo, te lo pasas muy bien y tienes oportunidad de conocer distintas culturas, el año pasado fue a Australia...¡¡Hasta hicimos surf!! Ten- le extendió uno de los papeles- toma el tuyo.

La amatista pudo leer: Viaja con nosotros a las islas más exóticas y mejores del Mediterráneo: Mallorca, Sicilia, Rab, Cerdeña y más en un inolvidable crucero.

-¡¡Un crucero¡Que pasada!- Sakura comenzó a saltar de la ilusión, siendo observada por su compañera pelinegra.

Aún tenía entre las manos aquel trozo de información. Supo desde el primer momento que no iba a poder ir. Sus padres eran pasteleros no importantes abogados o médicos, ellos tenían un negocio propio y vivían de las ventas de dicho negocio. No era un afamado arqueólogo ni una hermosa modelo, como lo eran los padres de Sakura. Suspiro, quizás por su viaje de recién casados, en un futuro lejano, haría un crucero por aquellas hermosas islas.

-¡¡Tenemos que ir a comprarnos bikinis, Tomoyo!!

-Eh…si, si claro, bikinis…

-¡Y ropa! El 109 es el mejor centro comercial para ello, hay una cantidad de complementos y zapatos impresionantes. Un centro comercial con 12 plantas, más dos subterráneas ¡¡Todo para chicas!!

-Si, he oído hablar de él. Vamos cuando tú quieras.

-¡Esta tarde!

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Me quedo en la pastelería, mis padres no están en la ciudad, además, viene un tifón.

-Vaya es verdad…hasta se me había olvidado jejeje…bueno no te preocupes iremos este fin de semana.

-Por mi esta bien, pero no debemos descuidar los estudios, hay cantidad de cosas por hacer.

-Tienes razón, me emocione un poco- sacó graciosamente la lengua- pero me lo tienes que prometer.

-Prometido.

* * *

Ese día las clases acabaron antes, la amenaza del tifón era ya inminente y el profesorado vio conveniente mandar cuanto antes a los pocos alumnos que aquella mañana habían asistido a las clases. Tomoyo, sin embargo, no tomo el camino directo hacia su casa. Como dijo a su compañera castaña, esa misma tarde debía de cuidar del negocio de sus padres, Sonomi y Reiji le habían dejado unas pautas a seguir. Tenía que abrir la pastelería nada más llegar y sobre las 5 de la tarde cerrarla, ya que las noticias del tiempo anunciaban las 18.30 de la tarde como hora punta de la tormenta. En la segunda planta del edificio había una habitación con cocina y comedor, un sofá-cama, una televisión y un cuarto de baño. En la sala habían dejado paneles de madera con los cuales proteger el escaparate y era ella la encargada de prepararlo todo. El día anterior había ido a comprar algo de comida para llevarla a la cocina de la pastelería. Sabía desde el principio que iba a pasar la noche allí.

Como era una chica precavida, se había llevado ropa para estar cómoda, sus deberes y un par de películas para ver, si la antena fallaba a causa de los fuertes vientos.

-Haber- dijo para sí misma una vez se había puesto el uniforme de la pastelería- será mejor que me baje los paneles de madera ya, como hay campanilla, si entra alguien me enteraré- Además de los paneles de madera, se bajo la caja de herramientas de su padre, justo cuando lo hacía, sonó la campanilla de la tienda.

-Bienvenido- saludo al recién llegado al tiempo que se volteaba- oh…-aquella pequeña exclamación fue suficiente para expresar la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la persona que dejaba su paraguas en el paragüero.

-Buenas tardes Daidouji- un lindo castaño estaba ante ella, sonriendo como siempre- Veo que te ha extrañado verme.

-Si bueno…es la primera vez que te veo aquí…

-Me habían hablado de tus famosos pasteles y también de la dependienta- sonrió con aire seductor, apoyándose en la vitrina de los pasteles- ese vestido te queda de maravilla, Tomoyo.

La joven no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír…ese Li…no tenía remedio: Nadie te ha dado permiso aún para que me llames por mi nombre de pila…_Shaoran…_pero dime ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí con el tiempo tan feo que hace?

-Bueno, llegaron a mis oídos que ibas a estar sola esta tarde en la tienda, que menos que pasar un rato agradable con una chica agradable.

-Si Sakura se entera te odiará mas aún.

-Lo tengo todo controlado, mi querida compañera.

-¿A que te refieres? Sakura me contó como te conoció.

-¿Siiiii¿Qué te dijo¿A que esta enamorada de mí desde que me vio¿Le parezco atractivo¡¡La tengo en el bote!!

-Yo creo que te queda un largo camino y, lo siento Li, pero no voy a decirte nada, Sakura es mi amiga.

-Eres leal- sonrió afable el lobo- pero lo siento, no pienso dejar escapar a mi cerezo.

-¡Pues deja de coquetear a las chicas!

Mientras conversaba animadamente con su compañero trigueño, los clientes iban llegando, comprando napolitanas, ensaimadas, caracolas, palos de nata…hasta vendió un par de juguetes para coleccionistas y a pesar del tiempo fueron sobrando pocos pasteles. Agradeció la compañía de Li regalándole una bandeja de pasteles, el ambarino querría haberse quedado más tiempo, pues también disfrutaba de las charlas con la morena, pero ésta no quiso, quedaban diez minutos para cerrar y ya debía de haber empezado a poner los paneles en el escaparate.

Despidió amablemente a Shaoran he inmediatamente puso en la puerta el cartel de "cerrado".

Se colocó el impermeable, ya que las lluvias comenzaban a achacar a los nipones, comenzó a clavar los trozos de madera. Era complicado por el viento, pero logró poner dos en lo que fue 35 minutos: Vaya voy muy lenta- se lamentó la nívea. Aún así siguió con su trabajo, faltaba una hora todavía.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento estuvo a punto de volar el tercer panel que con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de colocar la joven Daidouji, pero no fue así.

Una mano.

Fue una mano quien se apoyó, evitando así que la madera volara. Sorprendida por tal hecho, Tomoyo se giro. El agua empapaba su cara y el viento hacía que sus siempre perfectos cabellos azulados, estuvieran revueltos, dándole un toque rebelde, sexy. Si la visita de Shaoran Li le sorprendió, ésta, si es que era una visita, aún más.

Frente a ella se encontraba su verdugo: Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!?- le espetó.

-¿¡Que no lo ves, idiota¡Te ayudo!

A pesar de que el viento cada vez era más fuerte y llovía más, Tomoyo tardo unos minutos en tratar de comprender que estaba pasando, que hacía él allí, porqué estaba en la pastelería, ayudándola a ella… ¿Qué no se supone que eran enemigos¡¡No habían firmado ningún pacto de tregua ni nada por el estilo!!

La confusión se sembró en la mente de la joven nívea, que debido a la sorpresa no pudo articular palabra.

-¿Qué diablos estas mirando?- preguntó algo incomodo Eriol.

-Tan estúpido como siempre…-murmuro la chica mientras volvía a su tarea, dando martillazos.

-¡¡Ten cuidado haber si me vas a dar en la mano!! Viniendo de ti me lo espero, eres tan torpe que no puedes hacer esto sola.

-Si que puedo idiota.

-Pues entonces me voy- y dicho esto soltó los paneles que no tardaron mucho en salir casi volando.

-¡¡HIRAGUIZAWAA¡¡NO LOS SUELTES TONTO!!

El joven níveo soltó una tremenda carcajada¿Ves? llevaba razón, como siempre.

-No voy a llevarte la contraria ahora, quiero acabar esto cuanto antes- dijo Tomoyo al chico que tenía a su izquierda.

Eriol no se percataba de las miradas que muy de vez en cuando le echaba Daidouji. Y es que la chica seguía sin explicarse que hacía allí y porque la ayudaba, él era un señorito y se lo imaginaba en su casa, al lado de la chimenea más que en la calle empapado por la fuerte tormenta.

-¡Imbecil, ese panel no esta bien puesto!- exclamó algo enfadado con Tomoyo.

-¡Sujétalo que sale volando¿¡No ves que me cuesta!?

-Ya lo veo…ya.

El peliazul apoyó su mano izquierda en el escaparate y la derecha justo en la parte que estaba peligrando…fue entonces cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de su situación…ella…¡¡ELLA HABÍA QUEDADO ATRAPADA ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DE HIRAGUIZAWA!!

¡¡HORROR!!

¡¡DIOS QUE TORPE HABÍA SIDO¡¡Y QUE SITUACIÓN TAN EMBARAZOSA!!

-"¡¡Porque a mi¡¡Porqué a mi!!"- se decía la morena continuamente, con cascaditas de lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Observó que la lluvia no le daba a ella directamente, el cuerpo de Eriol era el que estaba recibiéndolo todo y no se quejaba por ello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Noto como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, la lluvia hacía que sus ropas se pegaran a su piel, rebelando cuerpos, el ambiente era tenso, pudiéndose cortar con un cuchillo. Tomoyo sentía el respirar de Eriol en su nuca, un aire cálido y humeante, le resultaba raro que saliera de un chico tan frío como Hiraguizawa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la piel no pudo evitar ponerse de gallina, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y no precisamente por las corrientes frías, su cuerpo se estremeció y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. El joven…el joven no era menos. Fue consciente de lo que hizo, colocar la mano en el otro extremo del escaparate para provocar un acercamiento. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo delicada que era aquella chica…bueno, como para darse cuenta, con lo burra que podía llegar a ser a veces…una gota recorrió la frente de Eriol al recordar sus encontronazos.

-¡¡Acabe!!- exclamó Tomoyo. Dio un pequeño empujoncito para que Eriol se apartara, recogió lo que quedaba de clavos y el martillo y sin dirigir ni una palabra al joven que la observaba cerró con candado la puerta principal de la pastelería.

El joven peliazul estaba atónito, sorprendido, perplejo…: "Vengo a ayudarla…¡¡y ahora me deja tirado en medio de la tormenta!!" DAIDOUJI, PETARDA ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?

-Etto… ¿Qué crees que hago Hiraguizawa-kun?- preguntó la joven con rintitín al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¡ABREME LA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE LA ECHE ABAJO!!- gritó el níveo furioso- ¡¡NO TE AYUDARE MÁS EN LO QUE ME QUEDE DE VIDA!!

-Por la puerta de atrás- dijo la chica. Y con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba a un callejón- tranquilo que el tifón no te llevara volando…mala hierba nunca muere, hombre.

Eriol tomaba aire y se escurría las gotas que caían de su cabello: Que ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como eso.

Tomoyo arqueó una ceja… ¿es que no se esteraba de que no le daba miedo? Suspiró: Estas empapado, sube arriba, hay una ducha. Te dejaré ropa de mi padre.

La amatista reviso por última vez la planta baja, al tiempo que su "querido" compañero se duchaba: "Ahora es mi turno…como no me quite rápido esta ropa me resfriaré"- pensaba la joven subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras. Sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con singular escena en el pequeño apartamento de la pastelería. El joven se encontraba de espaldas, no la había visto llegar…y no precisamente se encontraba…visible. Se secaba su pelo azul con una toalla…mientras que sus partes nobles eran tapadas por otra….¡¡una ínfima toalla era lo que impedía ver a Tomoyo el culo de Eriol Hiraguizawa!!

A Daidouji se le escapo un pequeño grito, siendo descubierta por el joven: Con que me espías… ¿no? To-mo-yo…

El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo…¡¡y el primero que veía era al verdugo de la escuela!!Vale, vale no es que no tuviera un cuerpo excepcional a causa del deporte…espalda ancha…pectorales bien marcados…y esos abdominales, además su piel tan tersa y blanca…: Dios mío¿¡Pero que estoy pensando¡¡Soy una hentai¡Solo me hace falta que me salga sangre por la nariz¡¡Como el Maestro Tortuga!!

-Je… ¿Te has puesto nerviosa?- Eriol no cabía en sí de orgullo.

-¿Y-yo¿Nerviosa¿¡Porqué!?

-Si hasta tartamudeas- comenzó a andar hacia Tomoyo.

-Oye… ¿Qué haces¿Por qué vienes aquí? Aléjate- el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de la chica, que simplemente no sabía como actuar.

-No has estado nunca con un hombre a solas, es eso… ¿verdad?

-A ti no te voy a dar explicaciones

-Ni las des, señorita…se ve reflejado todo en tu cara- comentó sarcásticamente el de gafas. Alzó una mano hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo, ésta en un acto reflejo cerró fuertemente los ojos y se repetía constantemente: "¿Qué hará¿Qué hará?"

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh?

-¿Daidouji...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estas ahí agachada?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos…se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo con las manos a los lados de la cabeza…ni que la fueran a asesinar…

-Ni que te fuera a asesinar, idiota- murmuró algo mosqueado Eriol- tan solo iba a coger mis gafas… ¿No te vas a duchar?

-Si…ya voy…

* * *

Sin duda necesitaba una ducha relajante…no importaba cuantas horas se llevara allí dentro, pero necesitaba relajarse…aquel día había sido el más extraño. Una mañana entera feliz sin ver a su enemigo y por la tarde…se le presenta a ayudar… ¿Es que el mundo esta loco?

Sentía el agua cálida caer sobre su cuerpo y como los músculos en tensión se relajaban poco a poco, pero a la vez ese acercamiento que hubo entre ambos. Aún notaba en su espalda el pecho del níveo haciendo presión, la sensación de estar protegida entre aquellos brazos y luego ver ese mismo cuerpo que la acogió de la lluvia con una mera toalla…¡¡no¡Basta¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas de él? Era su enemigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, su tormento en el instituto y lo odiaba. Ese sentimiento, además de ser mutuo no iba a cambiar.

Al salir del baño se lo encontró viendo la televisión, al contrario de cómo se lo esperaba encontrar, el joven estaba cómodamente sentado y con un refresco en la mano.

-¡Oye tú!- le espetó Tomoyo- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí todavía?

Eriol la observó…como si aquella pregunta fuera absurda¿No lo ves? Veo un programa de televisión, es bastante divertido.

-Te digo que qué estas haciendo **aquí **¿No has llamado a tu casa?

Hiraguizawa negó con la cabeza.

-¡Já¿Acaso piensas pasar la noche aquí?- pregunto irónica Tomoyo…y lo que no se esperaba la joven fue la respuesta del níveo:

Hiraguizawa afirmó con la cabeza

-¿Qué?

-Que si

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Continuará.**

Hola a todas.

Bien antes que nada una enorme disculpa a todas las que han estado esperando la actualización de este fic y que no llegaba…me ha costado lo mío…uu Estoy preparada para vuestras quejas por la tardanza, porque simplemente lleváis razón.

Lo siento de veras chicas.

La inspiración no llegaba y para colmo tampoco tenía mucho tiempo ¡¡Y eso que estamos en verano!!

No se como habrá salido este capitulo pero ojala os haya gustado, a partir del siguiente escribiré más sobre los sentimientos de los chicos y volverá a aparecer Yue. También comenzara a haber más interacción entre nuestra pareja de castaños. Y aunque de momento vayan las cosas "bien" entre Tomoyo y Eriol…no seguirán así.

En el fic se ha mencionado el 109, es un famoso centro comercial del barrio de Shibuya, a mi me encantaría que hubiera uno así en Sevilla…pero es imposible. Este centro comercial sale mucho en un anime de Mihona Fujii llamado Gals! Os lo recomiendo ¡¡A mi me encanta la pareja AyaxRei!!

Cuando Tomoyo piensa lo que piensa sobre el cuerpazo de nuestro Eriol, dice que se parece al Maestro Tortuga, si habéis visto Goku (Bola de Dragon, solo que yo la llamo Goku xD) es el viejo verde que lo entrena cuando pequeño junto a Krilin. Ese viejo era un pervertido. Tomoyo se siente identificada cuando ve a Eriol casi desnudo jejeje.

Realmente espero que disfrutéis con el capitulo. Besos y cuidaos.

Se despide, Basi O.o


End file.
